Vore Across the World
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Contains soft vore and Pokemon/female human lemons. Don't like, don't read. Six different girls. Six different regions. Six separate adventures to become what they've always wanted to be. Little do these girls know, however, that to some Pokemon,. they look more than just mere humans. How will they all cope with learning that Pokemon like some human every once in a while? M
1. Ch1: Rapidash

**This Fic contains soft, oral vore and is not for audiences under 18. If you are under 18, don't read unless you want your parents to be very angry at you. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo and none of the Pokemon stuff except my OCs belong to me. The story will follow around 6 different humans and their adventures in their specific regions. (PS: I know Sun and Moon will be released in November and that right now it's the start of October, so I may change it to 7 regions depending on how fast I progress through the storyline of it once I get it.) These humans are all my OCs, they are all 18 years or older, and they are all of different origins. I'll tell the stories in chronological order from Kanto-Kalos/Alola and back at Kanto again. Now that we've got that lengthy intro out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Ch1**

 **Location: Pallet Town, Kanto**

 **Name: Megan**

 **Dream: Pokemon Breeder**

It was finally that time of year in Pallet Town. The trees were a bright green, the sun in the sky, and the wind blew as gentle as it could. It was the time for me, an 18 year old young adult, to leave the place I grew up in to venture across Kanto to become a top notch Pokemon Breeder!

Why did I want to be a breeder instead of a Pokemon Master? Mostly because, unlike some people in Pallet Town, I was more obsessed with Pokemon behavior patterns than using them as a means to battle, but also because it is virtually impossible to become a Pokemon Master as no one had done so as of yet. The only time I remember someone even coming close was a man in Sinnoh, but he never ventured to Kalos or Unova. In smaller terms, becoming a Pokemon Breeder was much more plausible than the dream of being the best Trainer of all time.

With my backpack across my shoulders and my trusty partner Grace in my Pokeball, I ventured out into the wilderness of Route 1. It was around noon when I did this and virtually no one tried to stop me because they already knew I was well prepared enough to handle myself on my own. "Okay... let's see if we can't find a nice spot to breed Pokemon, eh Gracie?" I smiled at my Pokeball. It jiggled slightly to show that she agreed with me.

As I ventured through the wooded area of the route, I noticed something off about the path. There was a sign right in the middle saying that there was road construction going on in Viridian so I had to use a detour off to the right. I gulped upon reading it in full because of a tale that my mom had told me just two days ago. She said that the detour road was barely used because of a very good reason: Pokemon on that road liked to eat any human they saw. It was scary, but I had no other choice.

I traversed down the secondary path in front of me and went into the wooded area even further. I walked much more cautiously at this point because I knew that there could be any kind of Pokemon out there that would just be waiting to take a snack at me. After a full forty minutes of walking, however, I began to get even more confused and frightened. The path was so windy and out of placement that it felt as if I had gotten completely lost!

"Well this trip just got shitty..." I groaned as I sat down on the ground. "Where am I going to find Viridian City if I can't even get past this road? It goes on forever!" When nothing responded to me except the wind, I sighed heavily and just got up again... only to get tripped up by a sudden branch blocking my way. I slammed on the ground, not knowing where the stick came from or who put it there.

"Urgh... that hurt..." I groaned as I turned around to see the stick. But... it wasn't a stick at all... It was the hoof of a Pokemon that every breeder cherished. It was a Rapidash! The large, fiery horse whinnied when it saw me as if it were trying to tell me something. "What is it? Why'd you trip me up?" I asked, hoping that it could give me a response in some way I could understand.

Rapidash snorted softly and looked down at me with some kind of strange expression. "What's up?" I asked, just remembering what mom told me about the Pokemon in these woods. They ate people. "O-Oh..." I gulped when I suddenly realized. "I-I'm not really that tasty, friend... trust me. I stink worse than Grimer." My lie didn't seem to work as Rapidash simply stomped her hoof into the dirt.

"Wait... counting... maybe..." I said when I finally got a decent idea of how to communicate with it... at least before it would try to eat me. "Um... how about yes or no questions? If your answer is no, stomp your hoof once. Yes means 2 stomps. Can we at least do that before... you know... the inevitable?" I asked, hoping the majestic beauty would at least do that. Rapidash soon responded with 2 stomps. A yes.

"Are you always eating people?" 1 tap. "So you eat things besides humans?" 1 tap. "But... when you do eat humans... do they suffer?" No taps. It didn't have a response? "What I mean is, do they get digested? Do they die after you eat them?" 1 tap. "No? A-Are you serious? You eat humans but they don't get digested?" 1 tap. "B-But how?" Rapidash sighed and dug its horn into the dirt and began to write something... in English!

When it was finished, I began to read it. "No Pokemon is capable of digesting meat. Even if it looks carnivorous, they mainly eat either rock, steel, or vegetation," I said. "W-Well... fine... so long as you do something for me in return for eating me..." I said to the Rapidash. It looked at me in a confused manner when I said this. "You have to get me out of this forest and into the next city... but not Pallet Town. I just left from there to become a Pokemon Breeder..."

Rapidash smiled and nodded its head, as if it understood my goals. I sighed after this and simply undressed, putting my clothes in my bag as I took them off individually, leaving me in the bare nude with my small breasts being exposed. Rapidash smiled when she saw me like this and I got embarrassed immediately. I then noticed something around its underside and saw an erect penis. It was a male.

"Heh... don't worry... if you meant what you said, I'll let you, okay?" I smirked, actually having experience mating with Pokemon. After all, my mom's Dragonair got erect upon seeing me in the shower and it actually asked permission before doing it... in its own way of course. "Okay... go ahead..." I sighed as I simply sat on the ground, waiting for Rapidash to eat me.

I closed my eyes when I felt my head go the whole way into his mouth. It was very tight and wet, squeezing my face as I felt my head actually get compressed into the throat. "Mmmf... tight... mmmf..." I groaned in discomfort as my arms and chest slowly got eaten as well. Within less than a minute, Rapidash had gulped me down so that only my legs remained. He tilted his head up and let gravity assist him when I felt a dead end in his dark, sticky innards. The stomach.

"What have I got myself into?" I asked myself as Rapidash gulped in my knees and I felt his mouth close around my feet. I could feel them getting slurped inside of his mouth like they were spaghetti. It felt weird... and it tickled a bit. With a few more large gulps, Rapidash finally got all of me down into his now extended belly. I had to admit, it was quite cramped inside of Rapidash but it also felt... warm and comfy... not to mention I could hear his heartbeat from my current position. "Mm... this feels slightly okay... just don't digest me..." I sighed as I suddenly felt very sleepy.

* * *

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I found myself in a bed at the Pokemon Center rather than the inside of a stomach. I began to wonder what the hell happened until I noticed a Pokeball in my hand. "Hmm..." I said as I clicked the button and the mystery Pokemon came out. It was... Rapidash! "Whoa... you... you captured yourself for me?" I asked, wondering what his motives were. Rapidash purred slightly and I saw his member stick out from underneath. "Oh... well I guess I did promise you... but not here. We need to go somewhere more private..."


	2. Ch2: Mantine

**Ch2**

 **Location: Pokeathlon Housing, Johto**

 **Name: Nellie**

 **Dream: Pokeathlon Champion**

I woke up that morning bright and early to get a head start on the competition. I ran out of the gates after I left the housing unit I had and rushed into the wilderness. Why was I running so fast? Because I wanted to find at least 3 perfect partners for the Pokeathlon Tournament!

Being that I was actually born on the grounds of the Pokeathlon, the ties were strong for me to try my best in sports. As a matter of fact, I was at the top of the heap when it came to being fit in the Pokeathlon Housings. The only problem? I didn't have a single Pokemon to my name. I, however, knew a foolproof way to get some Pokemon on my team that, though unorthodox, could help me determine how to get the perfect partner: vore challenges.

My plan went like this: I tell a Pokemon to pass some tests for me and, if they are successful, then I allow them to eat me. The problem was for the fact that I had to convince WILD Pokemon to do it, which sometimes goes well, and other times gets me hurt. But in the end, I haven't found a single one of the 3 perfect Pokemon I need. But all that would change today.

I decided to go for a swim in the nearby lake to try and catch some fish Pokemon. Believe it or not, some fish Pokemon were quite good in certain Pokeathlon Challenges, preferably to running ones... which they flop instead, but they were pretty quick. I once saw a Magikarp (A FREAKING MAGIKARP!) beat a Scizor in the Relay Run! And Scizor is a Pokemon known for its amazing speed!

Upon arriving at the lake, I stripped down to my one piece bikini and dove into the waters, wondering what kind of Pokemon I would find in the lake. It was a lake that fed into the nearby ocean, so it contained both freshwater Pokemon and saltwater ones too. It didn't take too long until I found some fish Pokemon. The problem was that they were Remoraid, a fish Pokemon that was way too small for me to do the vore challenge with.

"Mm..." I groaned with my breath held as I continued to swim. It was then that I noticed a large shadow appear above my head. A shadow that anyone would recognize as the flying and water type Pokemon, Mantine. "MM!" I muffled as I swam up to underneath the shadow and I poked Mantine with my finger. As expected, the gentle Pokemon sailed downwards to see what touched her (she had a visible slit on her). When she saw me, I pointed my finger up to the surface. After all, I was running low on my breath and I needed some air.

I swam the rest of the way up the water and poked my head above the surface, hoping that the Mantine would soon show up. I was quite surprised and happy to see Mantine hover herself up to meet me on the water's surface. "Man?" she asked, probably confused as to what I wanted. "I wanted to ask you a question, Mantine," I smiled at her. Mantine looked at me in a puzzled way as I began to explain. "How would you like to eat me? You know, for fun?"

Mantine gasped at my suggestion and began looking me over to see if I'd be a suitable meal. "Mm... Mantine!" she smirked as she tried to move its mouth over me. "Hold it!" I exclaimed, catching her head before it could dive down to get at my feet. "Man?" I could tell Mantine looked slightly annoyed, but I continued. "If you want to eat me, you have to do two things first," I smirked.

"Man... Mantine!" the Mantine said as she motioned me onto her back. I got on and began to explain. "See, I need some partners for the Pokeathlon held nearby. My goal is to find 3 suitable partners total," I said. "And in order to find them, I find Pokemon such as yourself and challenge them to be able to eat me." "Man?" the graceful Pokemon asked. "Yes. My perfect partners need to be skillful, fast, full of stamina, powerful, and able to jump high."

"Mantine!" Mantine exclaimed as she actually began to do something I didn't expect as I wasn't done explaining. Mantine suddenly began to swim at such a fast pace, I had to latch onto her wings in order to stay on! "H-Hey! Okay you're fast! I wasn't done explaining!" I exclaimed as Mantine began to turn around. Mantine just smiled at me and slowed to a stop. "Phew... warn me next time you decide to pull a stunt like that!" "Tine, Tine."

"Rgh... Anyways, that was the first part. The second part may turn you away: If you do well and are a good partner, before eating me, you must become my Pokemon..." I explained with a sigh. "Mantine?" she asked. "Yeah... that one sends a lot of the others away..." "Tine! Mantine!" Mantine beamed happily. "Wait... you mean you'll accept my deal?" "Tine, Tine!" "W-Well okay then! Now let's see how tough you are in terms of body strength."

Mantine immediately got to work on a boulder nearby. I jumped off of her as she readied herself to do... something. "TINE!" Mantine exclaimed as she went full steam ahead and broke the boulder into pieces with a single hit with her wings. "Whoa! Great job!" I exclaimed, clapping in the waves. "Now let's see how you can do in terms of stamina... if we could please go to the land please?"

* * *

In the end, Mantine passed every single one of my tests perfectly, something that I kind of expected since it was immensely strong and fast as well. What I didn't expect was that Mantine could jump so high with me on her back that we passed the Goldenrod Radio Tower in terms of height! "Well... I gotta admit, Mantine... you're perfect!" I smirked at my new partner. I took out a Pokeball and tapped Mantine's head on it. After three jiggles, Mantine became mine... but now I had to keep my end of the bargain.

I sent Mantine back out of the Pokeball and smiled at her. "Well Mantine... you're my first Pokemon, so go ahead and savor me. Just be sure to let me out by dinnertime, okay?" I blushed as I removed my bikini top and bottom to reveal my C cup breasts and my beautiful body. It was the first that anyone or anything had seen me naked and I was actually a little embarrassed. "Man..." Mantine cooed as I laid down on the ground. I wanted to watch her eat me for some odd reason... I heard it was a fetish and I wanted to see if I would be into it.

Mantine opened her mouth up and sucked my feet in, the feeling of her tongue on my skin actually quite enticing. "Oooh... for some reason it's making me shiver..." I admitted when I got goosebumps. Mantine cooed again and continued to suck me in, making it up to my knees within seconds. She was definitely into it if she was doing it this quickly.

"Mm... Mantine..." I moaned when she sucked me in further, now reaching my clit. Mantine smirked and licked my pussy relentlessly. It was the most horny I'd ever felt in my life! "Ahh... AHHHH!" I moaned loudly as Mantine refused to stop. She really wanted to taste my cum in her mouth I guessed. I didn't hold anything in and I let out a large loud in her mouth, making a smear of liquid coat Mantine's face. "MMM... Tine..." she cooed as she stopped licking my pussy and began slurping me into her again.

I felt even hornier as I watched Mantine continue to gulp in my thighs, hips, and even my breasts. "Oh yes! YES! I love it!" I moaned when Mantine fondled my boobs with her tongue, making them very perky. "MMM..." Mantine moaned as she reached my head, my arms being the last thing she'd swallow down. I could already feel the tightness inside of her spacious stomach with my legs and couldn't wait to go in. "I love you, Mantine. My perfect partner..." I smiled as I kissed her on the forehead. "Man..." Mantine blushed as she widened her mouth to gulp down my head.

When she closed her mouth around my head, I was in a world of darkness and moistness. I could hear Mantine moaning as I slowly slid down her throat as if she were loving my taste that much. After gulping down my head, I helped Mantine gulp my arms the rest of the way down by pulling them through the throat myself. Within 10 minutes of savoring me, Mantine had finally gotten me into her stomach.

"MM... Mantine... that was amazing..." I moaned as I laid myself into her stomach lining. I could hear Mantine coo from outside of me and I slowly got very sleepy. Never before had I felt so aroused by anything in my life. "Maybe I should just let some Pokemon eat me if they want to skip the challenges..." I smiled as I closed my eyes.


	3. Ch3: Tropius

**Ch3**

 **Location: Fortree City, Hoenn**

 **Name: Ana**

 **Dream: Pokemon Contest Coordinator**

It wasn't really the sun that woke most people up in Fortree City. Rather it was the rustling of the leaves of the trees that woke us up from our treetop households. And it was mostly because of the forest Pokemon doing that as they usually ran through our city in the early morning. "Good morning, Ana!" my mom smirked from nearby. "Hey mom! You know what today is right?" I smirked at her. "Why yes! In fact, the mailman just delivered your parcel as well as your starter Pokemon!"

I didn't waste any time as I went to find the parcel in the middle of the living room of our tree hut. It was in a small case and it held three essential tools for a new trainer: one Pokemon to start with, five Pokeballs for catching additional partners, and a Pokedex, which I really didn't need to use since I studied Pokemon a lot during home schooling.

"I wonder who you chose?" my mom asked with a smile. "Heh. You'll find out on the television, mom!" I smiled as I took the Pokeball and put it in my bag. Unlike most people that got a starter of either Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko, I got a Pokemon that was native to our rain forest-filled home. And I knew it'd be a hit in the contest world! "Well, I hope you do well, Ana. Be sure not to stray from the forest path. It can get pretty dense at times!" mom warned me. "Don't worry, mom. I can handle myself!" I smirked as I went out the door and soared down the ladder to get to the ground. "Here I come, Verdanturf Town!" I exclaimed as I ran headfirst into the woods nearby.

Even though I was out in the boonies and I actually came from a tribal family, I was very intelligent about the world outside of Fortree's tree houses. This was because I was introduced to television at a very young age and I learned mostly from the geography-based shows. I knew, however, that the forests near Fortree City were indeed dense and filled with large, rain forest Pokemon. And I had one of them in my bag, who was now my partner.

"Okay! Come on out, my partner!" I smiled as I threw the Pokeball in the air to let out my Pokemon. When the light formed, out came the very Pokemon I wanted for so long: a large, female Tropius! "Tropius, nice to meet ya!" I smiled as I petted her shoulder. "Mm... it's nice to meet you as well, Ana," she said, shocking me immediately upon speaking human words! "Y-You talked!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I was born with this ability. That's why no one wanted me until you came around," Tropius sighed heavily. "Well that's just not right!" I exclaimed. "Who wouldn't want a Pokemon that talks? It's a perfect Pokemon! One that can speak the human language? That's something I've only heard of happening to one or two Pokemon in the past!"

Tropius actually blushed when I said that, as if she were happy to be told this by someone. "You know... you're the only human other than that nutty Professor that has ever complimented me," Tropius smiled. "Oh? And how'd Professor Birch come to own you again? He never mentioned that to me," I asked, wondering how Birch did get a Tropius that could speak perfect English. "He found me wounded at the edge of the forest and healed me up... which I repaid his favor by agreeing to be one of his selecting starters for unique trainers such as you... as in, trainers that don't want to be traditional with Fire, Water, or Grass types."

"Well, at least we've both got partners on our side!" I smirked at Tropius. "Yep!... Though I don't know what kind of partners we are... another quest for the Pokemon League or something different?" Tropius asked the obvious. "I want to be a top Pokemon Contest Coordinator!" I said, not even trying to sugar coat it. "Really? Sounds perfect for a beauty such as myself!" "Isn't it?"

Our bubbly conversation was soon cut by a large rumbling from Tropius. She was hungry. "Urgh... I... forgot to mention something important..." Tropius groaned. "Let me guess: Birch forgot to feed you before you were sent to me, didn't he?" I frowned. Tropius sighed heavily. "Yeah... he's a little scatterbrained to be honest... and I need to have some food... or at least something to fill my belly until I get that food..."

"Well... crap... the one thing I forgot... I forgot the Pokemon food..." I groaned, angry that I couldn't even get that part right. "W-Well... there is one alternative... but you'd have to be a part of it..." Tropius sighed as she nudged me with her large head. "Er... what do you mean?" I asked, wondering what she had in mind. "Well... it has to do with me... eating you..."

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly. "B-But wouldn't that kill me?!" "Oh! Not at all! Pokemon can't digest meat at all! The only times we eat meat is for fun. Besides, I could just cough you back up at anytime I wanted, you know?" Tropius said quickly. "Wait... Pokemon can't digest meat? But what about Pokemon like Sharpedo, Zangoose, or Seviper? Can't they digest meat if they're well equipped to do so?" "Nope. Those are only to make them look tough and for better battle abilities."

"I... I see... is there any evidence of this?" I asked. "Professor Birch actually found that evidence out for himself with a Seviper just last week," Tropius giggled. "R-Really? So... last week... and he sent you just two days ago... so it's true then..." I gulped. "So? Will you help me out here?" Tropius and I just stared at each other for what seemed like an hour until I finally said, "Alright... just get it over with."

"Thanks..." Tropius smiled as I just stood there, ready for my new partner to swallow me. I felt Tropius close her mouth around my body as if I were but a mere snack to her. I kicked my legs in surprise, to which Tropius just moaned in pleasure. What kind of pleasure was there in eating me? "Mm... Yummy..." I heard Tropius moan as I actually got swallowed down the back of the mouth and got squeezed by Tropius's esophagus.

It was the tightest space I'd ever been in and it was slimy all around me, already ruining my clothes. "So... tight..." I groaned with my mouth closed. After what seemed like an eternity of tight spaces, I suddenly felt my head poke into an area that was strangely big and spacious... and that smelled like fruits and berries. "T-The stomach..." I gasped as my head fell into the stomach liquids.

I expected my face to burn off right then and there, but to my surprise, it wasn't hurting me at all. It just was slimy and gooey. I felt the rest of my body come out of the opening and I just sat there in the strange, sticky substance. "Y-You'll let me out at some point... right?" I exclaimed from inside of the stomach, not wondering if she could hear me or not. "I'll let you out when we get to Verdanturf. That's where the first contest is, right?" Tropius asked. "Y-Yeah... let me out... let me out outside of town though... and don't forget my bag!" "Don't worry. I'll take care of that." "Okay... well... I'll just stay here until then I guess... and I'll feed you the moment we get into town!" "Thanks." "Yeah..."


	4. Ch4: Weavile

**Ch4**

 **Location: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh**

 **Name: Rachel**

 **Dream: Pokemon Ranger**

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Rachel?" my dad asked when I packed up my uniform in my bag and holstered my very own capturing tool on my belt. "I'm sure as ever, dad," I smiled at him. It was so like him to worry about me. "Okay... just don't freeze out there, okay?" "I won't dad. Besides, I've lived in this cold climate forever! I want to go out there and explore the world as a Ranger!" And with that I hugged him one last time and finally left the house.

There weren't really any Pokemon Rangers in Sinnoh and the need for them has risen since the uprising of Team Galactic happened just two years ago. Since the team was disbanded, the former members had all decided to do crime in their own ways, whether it be kidnapping Pokemon, poaching them, or even selling them in the black market. And the Pokemon Rangers were the ones to call for this, not the Officer Jenny's. Because, when you really think about it, the police force in Sinnoh wasn't the ones to defeat Team Galactic. It was two trainers that did that.

After I left my snowy home town of Snowpoint City, I headed onto the route that would lead to Mount Coronet and a long trek within until my destination: Hearthome City. The moment I entered the snowy path, however, I immediately had second thoughts about it. The freezing cold wind and snow beat across my body as I went down the path, almost as if the snow were trying to tell me to go back. I didn't listen and continued forward, getting steadily colder as I pushed on.

"Rgh... at t-t-this rate... I'll f-f-f-freeze..." I shivered as I tried to look for a place to take shelter at. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw a cave situated in the wall that led up to Lake Acuity. I brought myself into the cave and immediately felt slightly warmer, though my body was still numb from the blistering cold from the outside storm. "Maybe I'll j-j-just rest here..." I said to myself as I tried to lay down on the hard floor of the cave and curled myself up to go to sleep.

"Wea?" asked a Pokemon voice that I didn't hear at the moment. I was too cold to think about anything. "Weavile!" it exclaimed as I saw the Pokemon rush out of the deeper end of the cave and come right up to my face. The Weavile looked pretty pissed off, but I couldn't hope to fight back. Not when I was chilled to the bone. "I-i-is this your c-c-cave?" I shivered again at the sight of the dark/ice type's sharp claws, though it was more because I was still freezing.

"Weavile!" it growled, having a more masculine voice in it, even though I could tell by the smaller ear feathers that it was female. I could tell that she wasn't happy but I was in no shape to try to capture it with my Capture Styler. "P-p-please... I'm... s-s-so c-c-cold..." I managed to say to it as I felt myself start to feel woozy. I noticed the Weavile's face expression change as I saw her approach me and start to take off my clothes. She didn't shred them, but removed them from my body completely, only making it slightly warmer without all the cold water in the ranger uniform.

"What are you gonna do t-t-to me?" I shivered as the Weavile looked at me with a face of what I assumed to be pity. She then opened its mouth and pointed inside. I knew instantly what was happening now and could only smile. Though other people were afraid of getting eaten by Pokemon, I knew better. Pokemon couldn't digest humans and they only did it for either the taste, pleasure, or in this case, help out. "I... I owe you for this..." I sighed as Weavile started to put my head into her mouth.

It was a very tight squeeze into Weavile's throat if only because Weavile were smaller than human adults. I couldn't feel a thing, however, because my body was still numb from the cold. But inside the Sharp Claw Pokemon's body, I was starting to get warmer. It was like I was going from Snowpoint City to Sunyshore City. It was that much of a difference.

Since Weavile was smaller than I was, I tried to help her gulp me down as much as I could, even as my head fell into her small, tight stomach. I eventually quit helping when Weavile swallowed my arms down as I couldn't move myself down anymore. "Urk... so tight..." I said as my face got smothered against the walls of her distended belly. With a few more gulps, Weavile had gotten down to my feet and I finally began to regain feeling of my body. The numbness faded away as she finally swallowed all of me down into her tight tummy.

"Thanks... Weavile..." I groaned as I heard her gentle heartbeat and deep breathing on the outside. It must've been a lot of work for her to get me down the whole way, but I was grateful for her help. "Weavile..." she said contentedly as she began to rub the outside of her massive stomach with me inside. "Thanks... wake me up... when the storm is done..." I sighed as I went off to sleep.


	5. Ch5: Serperior

**Ch5**

 **Location: Nacrene City, Unova**

 **Name: Leia-Telle**

 **Dream: To Live Among Pokemon**

"Leia? Are you sure you want to do this?" my mom asked me as I started to pack up supplies. "I'm as sure as I ever will be, mom," I frowned, looking at her with sadness. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want to stay in human turf so long as they kept bothering me. "You're dad's going to miss you, you know?" "Believe me, mom, it's for the best. I'm living in the wild just as you did until humans can accept me for who I am." "O-Okay... but if you get hungry, you know where home is." "I know... and I'll miss you guys..." I sighed as I gave my mom a hug and left out the door at nearly 4:00 a.m.

Some people may be wondering what the hell kind of a crazy dream I had for me to live among Pokemon and not among 'my own kind', humans. Well the excuse is very complex and is very hard to understand. In short, my dad was a person that loved his Gothitelle a little too much. As a result, I was born. The first human/Gothitelle hybrid. And I was ridiculed heavily because of this reason.

Being that I was part Pokemon wasn't at all bad. In fact, I could actually understand Pokemon language completely while others were left in the dark. But nobody saw that part about me. They only saw that I was constantly having a gothic appearance by nature and that I tried to cover it up with cute clothes like all the other girls wore. Because of this, all the kids at school hated me and almost all of them bullied me on a daily basis.

The only one that didn't bully me at all was the only other hybrid in school, Lisa, but only because she was part Gardevoir and all the guys loved her. Lisa hated everyone just as much as I did and for her own reasons. Instead of getting beat up, spat on, and throwing me like I constantly got bullied for, Lisa got raped, sexually harassed, and even got kidnapped by one of the school teachers once! Needless to say, the plan of going wild wasn't so much my idea as it was both of our ideas.

We told our parents our plan the night before and they understood with no questions asked. They knew very well that we were constantly targets at school for jerks and that the teachers didn't care because we were hybrids. So we all agreed that we'd wake up extremely early, like I did, and leave Nacrene and human life for good, living in the wild with Pokemon instead. Since both of us could speak to Pokemon effortlessly, we thought it the only way out. And our parents agreed.

I finally met up with Lisa at the edge of town, right by the beginning of the line of trees that led into Route 3. "Are you ready, Leia-Telle?" she asked me as we went through the thicket. "Just call me Leia... I don't like the full name..." I groaned to her. We weren't really best friends at any rate because of our complete opposite natures of beauty vs gothic, but Lisa and I were starting to get out of the regular friend zone just by doing this together. Though she still insisted on using my stupid full name that mom and dad gave me, it wouldn't bother me as much since humans were MUCH different than Pokemon were... at least we hoped.

"Oh... sorry... I keep forgetting..." Lisa apologized as we made it to the path and began to run down it. Neither of us were wearing human clothes but that was because of our Pokemon genes naturally giving us irremovable dresses in the form of my gothic gown and Lisa's dancing dress. And even then, we still had our womanhood areas, but they were only able to be seen if we were horny, which didn't happen for either of us much. We were too worried about bullies and perverts to care. "Don't worry... it's just that I don't want any reminders of school or life before this except family... it was too much for me to handle..." I sighed to her. "Same here..."

We eventually stopped when we got halfway down the trail and I pointed south to the densely wooded area that no one went down because it wasn't part of the path. "Let's go in here, Lisa. This way, we won't run into as many humans, if any at all," I said to her as I took her by her light green hand. "Okay... I trust you, Leia," Lisa smiled as she followed me into the woods as well.

We ran as far as we could until our legs eventually tired out and we fell onto the soft grass of the forest floor. "Whew... that was quite a run..." I exhaled as I laid on Lisa's stomach. "Yeah..." Lisa huffed as well. It was then that we heard some rustling in the grass, something that may not have scared me, but was definitely scaring Lisa. "Don't worry, Lisa..." I smiled as I held her tight. "If anything attacks, we'll just try to talk."

"Huh? Humans?" asked a female voice from the shrubs that soon appeared in front of us. It was a Serperior, one of the native Pokemon to Unova. "Actually, half and half," I said to the Pokemon. "What?! Y-You can understand me?" Serperior exclaimed. "Duh, we are half Pokemon," Lisa smiled. "I... I see... well... I actually wanted to search for some food to tide me by until lunch..."

"Really? What kind of food is that?" Lisa asked. "Berries, apples, or even something like... something like..." Serperior said, looking at us in a weird way for the last couple words. "Like what?" I asked. "Like... you." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We are NOT food!" Lisa exclaimed. "Actually, Lisa, I don't think you'd worry about that..." I smiled at her. "Why?" "Well, I read on the internet once that Pokemon can't digest meat like humans can and that they can eat Pokemon and humans alike without any problems. And they get nutrients from the sweat, not the meat, so they only eat living things."

"So... you're okay with it? Being eaten by a stranger snake Pokemon?" Lisa asked. "Um, I'm still here and still hungry, you know," Serperior sighed at us. "B-But..." "Lisa, it's okay," I smiled at her. "We'll go in together, okay?" "O-Okay..." Lisa finally sighed as I laid down on her stomach again and turned us into a sandwich for Serperior to eat.

"Thanks, girls," Serperior smiled as she slowly slithered over to us and picked up our feet in her mouth. It was actually kind of ticklish and I we both had to hold in our laughs as Serperior began to gulp down our legs whole. "Mm... you girls taste sweet..." the large regal snake smiled. "Thanks... I guess?" Lisa said uncomfortably. The regal serpent then began to swallow in our legs, her large body allowing her to do so effortlessly.

"Urk... it's so strange feeling..." Lucy moaned as she actually began to shiver in what I guessed was enjoyment. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it too. I could already feel my pussy opening up from on top of Lucy's crotch. "Huh? Leia? D-Do I feel what I think I feel?" Lisa gasped from under me. "Don't pretend you don't like it too," I sighed as Serperior got our pussies in her mouth next, making me moan in pleasure.

"Y-You're enjoying this? But we're gonna be in her stomach..." Lisa gasped when I moaned. "I told you that we won't be digested so there's no fear," I smiled at her. "B-But you can't trust anything on the internet..." By now Serperior had gotten up to our breasts and raised her head to let gravity help her. "Even if it's on the site of Professor Juniper herself?" I asked Lisa, pounding the nail on the head.

"W-What? Juniper? The Pokemon Professor of Unova?" Lisa gulped as Serperior got up to our heads. "If a person like her, a human, can survive being in a Darmanitan's stomach for five hours, I'm pretty sure that it's safe," I smiled as the large snake Pokemon closed her mouth around our bodies and we were cut off from any light we had from the moon. "I... okay... I'm still scared though..." "Just be glad that we're not around those jerks at Nacrene anymore. Being in a Serperior's belly is ten times better than getting raped and/or punched in the face every day." "I... I know..."

We could hear the Serperior coo from the outside as we got swallowed down the whole way until we reached her stomach, which was very warm and cozy even though it was wet with the gastric acid. And as I expected, it didn't even tingle. It was just getting us drenched and that was it. "You girls tasted exquisitely..." I heard Serperior say from outside. It was as if she were talking right through her skin.

"I'll let you out after I find some berries to eat. And as for you two, I'll be sure to leave some for both of you," Serperior said soothingly. "Thanks, Serperior," I smiled through the skin as Lucy began to actually lick my pussy. I moaned when I ended the sentence. "Please, call me Sally." "O-Okay... urk..." By this point I was inching myself towards Lucy's pussy. I began to lick it and I actually found something slightly alluring to the scent.

It may have been my Pokemon instincts, but I had to fight them. I was part human after all and I could digest hot dogs easily. No way was I going to eat my partner in the woods and risk digesting her away. "I love you, Leia..." Lucy moaned as I continued to lick her as she did me. "I L-Love you, too, Luccyyyyyy!" I exclaimed as I finally climaxed, my cum spewing out of my pussy and into Lucy's face.

"Urk... I-I'm gonna cum soon, Leia!" Lucy continued to moan as I assaulted her vagina with my tongue. "Aaahhhhh!" she exclaimed as I felt her cum fly into my face as well, actually getting some in my hair as I licked some from my lips. "Mm... it tastes good..." I moaned as I suddenly felt exhausted. "Good night, Lucy..." "Sweet dreams, Leia..." we both fell asleep right then and there in Sally the Serperior's comfy belly.


	6. Ch6: Florges

**Just so everyone knows, this chapter will have Valerie the Fairy Type gym leader in it. And to be honest, I have no idea how she talks or what kind of accent she uses. And I have no intention of watching an entire Pokemon episode on Youtube to find out. All I know is that she is able to talk to Fairy types and she is extremely kind and considerate. So I will portray her as a refined, mannerly person in this fic because I always found her appearance to be cute, yet regal at the same time. So with that out of the way, let's get on with the first Kalos chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch6**

 **Location: Laverre City, Kalos  
**

 **Name: Brittany  
**

 **Dream: Pokemon Gym Leader**

It had been a long time of preparations for this day. It was the day that I was to prove myself to Mistress Valerie of the Laverre Gym. I was about to undergo a test that would mark me as her successor in the Fairy Type gym of Kalos. "Okay... time to go to work," I smiled as I grabbed my uniform for Mistress Valerie's gym and went out the door with my Pokeballs in hand.

As I walked down the road to my destination, I had to wonder what kind of test Valerie would have for me. A test in how to speak to her Pokemon? A Pokemon battle? Maybe a battle of brains? I couldn't get the ideas out of my head for what kind of test she would put out for me to do. My answer would soon come the moment I stepped through the front doors of the Laverre Gym, stationed at the base of the great tree of the village, which has stood there for over 1,500 years.

"Why hello there, Brittany," said the calming voice of Valerie from the battlefield area. The gym was fashioned to look like a mansion on the outside, but like a dollhouse on the inside. The doll house area, however, was reserved only for staff like Valerie and myself while the battlefield was where challengers took the play. It was Valerie's moments of solitude that enabled her to eventually learn how to speak to Fairy Type Pokemon as well as teaching us how to understand them as well.

"Hello, Mistress Valerie," I smiled as I bowed politely to her. "No need to bow to me, Britt. After all, this is not just another test of trivial matters, but a test to take my place," Valerie smiled as she came closer. "Of course... I'm just used to bowing to you that's all..." I began to blush. Valerie gave me a kind smile with her unique, caring eyes and gave me a small, gentle hug. She only did this to her staff out of love and it always felt calming.

"So... what kind of test is it going to be, Mistress? I've been dying to know since the announcement last week," I smiled at her. "Mm. Your curiosity is natural, my gorgeous young successor," Valerie smiled to me. That was the one thing that only I knew about Valerie as a gym leader. She wasn't into guys at all, but more into females. And she constantly complimented me in such manners since became her girlfriend two months ago. She was so polite and courteous, something that nearly nobody did now, especially men. It was nice having Mistress Valerie as a girlfriend, even if we had yet to do anything beyond first base.

"This test is one that is not only one of love, but bravery as well. It is very rare that I allow any to know of this test as they are instantly turned away from it," Valerie smiled to me as she held out her Pokeball. I recognized it as her Luxury Ball, which I knew held her Florges. "I can handle any test, Mistress," I smiled back to her. Valerie smirked and sent out Florges, the gorgeous fairy Pokemon appearing in her regal pose.

"This test requires complete privacy, so we shall retreat to my private quarters," Valerie smiled contentedly as she led us back into the doll house area of the gym and eventually into her room, which was fashioned to be completely dedicated to her desire to be a Pokemon. It was fluffy all around and she had a lot of photos on the wall of Pokemon she wanted to be, mainly cute ones and Fairy types. Her absolute favorite Pokemon she wanted to be was a Sylveon or a Florges just because they were her two favorite Pokemon. But she never told them that. Only me.

"Okay, we're here now. What's the test?" I asked Valerie as we closed and locked the door. "First, we must undress..." Valerie smiled, her cheeks full of red as she actually began to remove her dress in front of me. "M-Mistress? You're... o-okay..." I gulped as I began to undress myself as well. We were both wearing kimonos as our uniforms with our undies on underneath. Valerie then took off her bra and panties and I did the same with mine, though a little reluctantly.

"A-Are we going to move past 1st base, Mistress?" I asked Valerie with even more curiosity. "In a way, yes. But it requires one thing," Valerie smiled as she hugged me again, our bare breasts now touching each other and making both of us blush even more. "A-And that is?" "You must trust my Florges to vore us." When she said those words, I was actually a little scared.

I'd heard of vore before and knew that it was when humans got eaten by Pokemon. And though I knew that Pokemon couldn't digest humans, I never really understood why people would want to be eaten. It actually scared me, since I was also afraid of dark places. Stomachs were definitely a dark place if there ever was one. But I really didn't want to disappoint Valerie right in front of her.

"O-Okay... I'll trust her... and you as well, Mistress..." I gulped as I tried to summon courage and Valerie moved us onto her pink, fluffy bed. "Since you are being brave, you can switch sides if you so desire," Valerie smiled to me. I gasped, knowing that if I were to switch, I'd be right in front of her pussy and her face in front of mine. "O-O-Okay..." I stuttered with the biggest blush yet as I moved my body around and positioned myself in front of her pussy.

"Mmm... Florges, you may begin when ready," Valerie smiled as Florges floated over to us and looked at my face with a smile. It then spoke it's own Pokemon voice as I deciphered it as "Don't worry, Brittany. She does this twice a week." I hoped that she was being honest and I simply nodded at her. Florges then opened her mouth up wide and stuffed Valerie's feet inside.

I was surprised at how fast Florges managed to swallow down Valerie's feet as she steadily made her way up to my face and Valerie's private area. Valerie then began to do something I never expected. She began to lick my pussy, making me extremely turned on all of a sudden. "Aaahh! M-Mistress!" I moaned as Florges opened her mouth to an even bigger size and stuffed my whole head inside of it.

It was dark, as I expected, and it was very tight and slimy as well. I could still feel Valerie assaulting my pussy from the outside, which continued to make me feel a mixture of horny and scared at the same time. I then got squished against Valerie's pussy once I got in the throat and I couldn't help myself. "Forgive me if you hate this... Mistress..." I gulped as I began to lick Valerie's pussy as well.

I could hear Valerie moaning on the outside of the throat as Florges continued to swallow me down further, already making it up to my stomach area as my breasts got squished in the Pokemon's throat next. My head eventually hit a stop and I knew that I had reached Florges's stomach. But even though I could feel the gastric acid all around me, I didn't once feel any tingling or burning sensations.

"Mmm... so good..." I moaned as Valerie and I continued licking each other and twitching from it. "V-Valerie! I-I'm gonna cum!" I exclaimed from inside of Florges, hoping she could hear me. "M-M-Me too, Brittany... AAHHH!" I heard Valerie say from outside as my torso soon joined me in the stomach and Valerie came right in my mouth. Her cum tasted very bitter, but of course sweet like she was. I then came just as my pussy and Valerie's head arrived in the stomach and we were both covered in my love juices.

"Hah...hah...hah... that was amazing..." Valerie gasped as in a voice of pure enjoyment. My legs were getting squeezed in from Florges's throat by now but I didn't care. I was too busy trying to turn myself to face Valerie. When I finally managed to find her face, I kissed her right on the lips. "I love you, Mistress Valerie..." I moaned to her. "I love you too..." Valerie smiled as she began to play with my breasts, squeezing them and making me feel horny again.

"Mistress..." I moaned to her before she silenced me with a kiss. "I am no longer your mistress... Mistress," Valerie smiled at me. When she said those words, I almost thought she was kidding. "D-D-Did you just call me... Mistress?" "Indeed I did. You have passed the test and are now the new gym leader." "A-Are you serious? B-But where will you go?"

"I shall remain in the gym as your partner. I shall not battle the trainers, but you shall. I will make the arrangements tomorrow morning." Valerie said as kindly as ever. "T-Thank you Mi-... Valerie..." I actually began to sob. "You are quite welcome, Mistress Brittany." We continued to fondle each other in Florges's belly until the evening, enjoying our time in there as much as we could. Because by tomorrow, everything would change.


	7. Ch7: Blastoise

**Ch7**

 **Location: Celadon City, Kanto**

 **Name: Megan**

It wasn't easy having a horny Rapidash as your first captured Pokemon. Not only was he more interested in having sex with me constantly, but I found myself waking up in his stomach every morning in the little patch of land I purchased in Celadon City. It was getting to the point where I was starting to actually get used to it. "Rapidash, we need to talk," I groaned when I went up to pet him in the fields. He nodded gently and tried to stick out his member, but I shook my head no. "Not that kind of talk. I mean about your obsession with eating me every night."

Rapidash snorted at that and wrote something in the ground, which he still had yet to tell me where he learnt it. "You taste so good, I can't help myself," he wrote. "Well that's because you're addicted to it, bub. If you want to stick around, you gotta eat the Pokemon food I buy for you, okay? You can still eat me, just not every single night. Maybe every other night could do for ya?" Rapidash whinnied happily and nodded. "Okay, easy boy," I smiled at him. "But enough of that. We need to get some more Pokemon in this pasture, but I want one that's unique. We're going to find a water type."

Rapidash smiled and let me on his back, which never burned me as Rapidash now trusted me and only burnt those who it didn't trust. I remember that my cousin once tried to do that to a Ponyta at the Pokemon Safari and he had to get it drenched in water to stop the blaze. "Okay, you know any areas nearby with good water type Pokemon? It'd be really helpful if you did," I smiled as I mounted Rapidash.

Rapidash nodded and I held onto the reigns, my way of communicating with him when he was running. He understood all the moves that a trained Pokemon steed knew, which made me wonder where he learned it from. I certainly didn't teach him any of the commands. He knew them all on his own. I held on tight as Rapidash jumped onto the eastern Route and began running towards the wooded area, which wasn't even part of the road. "Um... are you sure about this, Rapidash?" I asked him as we continued further into the woods. Rapidash didn't answer until he slowed to a stop at what looked to be a large lake, completely untouched by humans.

"Whoa... this is just... wow..." I exhaled at the sight of the Pokemon in the water as well as on the bank. I then spotted one I immediately knew I had to have. Right on the water's edge, just feet away from me, was a Blastoise, one of the toughest water types out there and a prize among Pokemon Breeders because of it being the final evolution of the popular Squirtle. "Alright, Rapidash. How about we get this Blastoise here?" I asked my steed. Rapidash whinnied and coincidentally got Blastoise's attention.

I stepped off of Rapidash as he readied himself to battle. However, I didn't expect one thing to happen. Blastoise began to talk with Rapidash in their Pokemon language, something I didn't quite catch at all. After a couple minutes, Rapidash smiled and looked over to me. I never would have guessed what he'd do next. He used his horn to tear open my clothes from the back up and retreated back into his Pokeball!

"Hey! Rapidash! Not cool!" I exclaimed at him. It was at that moment that Blastoise slid over to me and smiled wide. "Er... you know Rapidash?" I asked him. "Blast," it said as I noticed a delicate area of its turtle shell slide open a bit. It was a female Blastoise from what I saw and it was horny. "Um... I don't have a penis, sorry," I said simply as I tried to grab my bag and Blastoise stepped in front of me.

"Er... you're going to eat me, aren't you?" I asked her. She simply nodded and grabbed my arms and lifted me up off the ground. "O-Okay... just be gentle... please?" I gulped in a last attempt to struggle. Blastoise was way too big for me to fight myself and I could only guess that Rapidash talked her into eating me. I had a hunch that a lot of wild Pokemon off the beaten path liked eating people or something. It would explain a lot about Rapidash and Blastoise.

Blastoise opened her mouth up wider than my torso and shoved my feet inside, going all the way up to my stomach in seconds. "Whoa! You really know you're stuff," I gasped when she managed to put that much of me in her mouth. Blastoise moaned in pleasure as it continued to gulp me down, doing so easily with her massive build compared to mine. She had gotten up to my neck after only two gulps! "Hey, savor me if you're going to eat me, okay? No need to eat me so fast!" I told her, actually surprising myself with that sentence.

Blastoise smiled and simply sucked my head into her mouth, her throat muscles slowly pulling me down as she licked my face all over, getting saliva in my hair, lips, and even a couple drops in my ear. It was gross, but I lived with it as she swallowed eventually, getting all of me into her massive stomach with only a total of 4 gulps. "Urgh... I just hope you let me out eventually," I groaned as I just laid in her tight stomach, which was only made tighter by the shell she had.

Five hours passed after that and Blastoise eventually spat me out into the cool waters of the lake, which I guessed was her way of getting me to rinse off. "Thanks I guess..." I groaned as I wrung out my hair that still had saliva and gastric juices in it. I could hear Blastoise touch and go into a Pokeball and watched as she captured herself with a ding. "Okay... now I'm gonna have me hands full with both of them... I wonder what's next. Ninetails? Arcanine? Lapras? Every time I think about it, I only get stuck in these situations. Oh well... so long as I can still breed Pokemon, I'm fine with it..." I said to myself as I put on my spare clothes and left the woods.


	8. Ch8: Ampharos

**Ch8**

 **Location: Pokeathlon Housing, Johto**

 **Name: Nellie**

The Pokeathlon wasn't upon me yet and I had tried to get some new Pokemon to join me at the lake area. As expected, Mantine was the best out of all of them and they weren't up to par with my standards. And Mantine had taken quite a liking to me, even to the point of licking me just to taste me again. And I even found myself waking up inside of her, but I never really cared much. It was a bonding experience and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it each time.

I still had two more partners to find and I knew I needed to find them soon. The first Pokeathlon was in one week and I needed a strong team of 3 to win. "Okay... I think I'll try to find some Pokemon in the forest next," I said to myself, hoping I'd be able to find some in there. I ran into the woods while Mantine stayed in my Pokeball, who I told not to come out unless I ordered it. For some reason, she could exit her Pokeball at will and that was how I kept waking up in her stomach.

I eventually ventured into the woods deep enough to see Pokemon all around, not a care in the world even with my presence. There were plenty of suitable candidates including a Meganium, Ampharos, and a wild card in the form of a Blissey. "Er... excuse me?" I asked, wondering if any of them would run away. Instead, all of them came up to me and looked at me as if I were one of their own. _This may be easier than I thought!_ I thought to myself.

"Could I please speak with Meganium, Ampharos, and Blissey please? I have a bit of a proposition for them," I smiled happily. The other Pokemon smiled and left me with just the three that I wanted, making me smile just a little bit. "Heh... you guys sure like me, don't you?" I asked as I suddenly caught a smell under my armpit. It was the deodorant I was using which was Pecha Berry scented. Who knew deodorant was the secret to gaining affection points with Pokemon?

"Now, I have a deal I want to make with you guys," I smiled, eyeing them with a smile. "What kind of deal?" AMPHAROS asked! "Whoa! You can speak?!" I exclaimed loudly. "Duh! All of us can in these woods," Meganium said with a smile. "H-H-How?" "We have a teacher in the form of a human," Blissey smiled. Another surprise. All three of them were female. "Oh? That's some serious dedication to his Pokemon then... too bad you already have a train-" "He's not our trainer," Ampharos cut me off.

"Wait... but you said he taught you how to speak English... why would he do that to Wild Pokemon?" "Because he's actually one with the land. Lives among us like we are his own. He actually lives in the woods a bit further if you wish to speak with him," Meganium explained. "I... I see... would you or he mind if one of you were to join a trainer?" "Of course not. He treats us just as Pokemon treat each other as family. We all have to leave at some point, sometimes to greener pastures, sometimes to loving homes with Trainers," Blissey smiled.

"Okay... getting off topic, but do you guys want to undergo a test?" I smiled. "Um, sure... what kind of test is it?" Ampharos asked after they all looked at each other and nodded. "I'm looking for members for my Pokeathlon team. I need Pokemon that are skilled at jumping, stamina, speed, strength, and skill. If any of you has those skills in you, I'll let you in my Pokeathlon team as well as allow you to... vore me."

"What?! Best. Prize. Ever!" Ampharos exclaimed as Meganium and Blissey looked stunned. "Sounds fun," Blissey smiled. "Let's start ,then?" Meganium asked. "Yep! First thing we have to cover is speed. If you're not fast, you're not in the team. If you can get from here to the base of that hill over there..." I smiled, pointing approximately 100 meters in front of me to a nearby, "in thirty-five seconds, you pass speed."

* * *

I was dumbfounded by the results of the competition. The whole trio of Ampharos, Meganium, and Blissey successfully beat the test! I was shocked and quite pleased as well, but that also left the one question. "So... which order are you guys going to eat me?" I asked them. "How about we go by alphabetical order? Ampharos, then Blissey, then me last?" Meganium asked for the trio. "You're willing to go last then?" I asked her. "I always like going last. It gives me some fun in the end."

"Okay... so I guess I'm eating you first, miss? You okay with that, Blissey?" Ampharos asked. "My name's Nellie," I said after Blissey nodded. "Do you guys want to go in the Pokeballs for the meantime?" I asked the other two. "Sure! I've always wondered what the inside of those things were like!" Blissey smiled as Meganium simply nodded.

I smiled back and held out two Pokeballs, both of them touching the buttons and capturing themselves. "Well... that leaves you, Ampharos," I smiled. "You want to do it here, or back where you live?" Ampharos asked. "Mm... where I live sounds nicer," I smirked as I held out the third Pokeball and had Ampharos get captured as well.

After walking back the whole length I came from, I made it back to my house in the Pokeathlon area and sent out Ampharos from her ball. I had already closed and locked the doors to my bathroom and I had sent her out when I was in the shower. When she appeared, she looked at me for a brief second before becoming very surprised. "O-Oh my!" Ampharos exclaimed when she saw where she had been sent out in. "Well, what'd you expect? I don't want my clothes ruined by your juices and me being wet means an easier trip to your stomach," I smirked at her. "Oh, now I get it. You're using the water to lube yourself up." "Yep. It's how my Mantine eats me after all," I smiled.

"You have a Mantine eat you?" Ampharos asked. "She was the first to vore me as well as the first to pass my tests. So now I have a team of four to alternate in the Pokeathlon. Not too bad, wouldn't you say?" I smirked at her. "Not at all." I then turned off the water as both of us were starting to get soaked. "I'm lubed up enough, so please start with my feet if you please," I smiled, wanting to watch her as she ate me. "Okay! Dinner for me!" Ampharos smirked as I placed my feet in her mouth and she began to swallow me.

Ampharos, even though she was only slightly taller than me, had no issues getting down my feet or my legs into her hot mouth. I had begun to touch myself by this time and I felt very horny as she got to my pussy. "Mm... Nummy..." Ampharos moaned as she tasted my juices and licked my butt for my pleasure. "Urgh... so good... so tight..." I moaned as I could feel my feet reaching her stomach and landing in her gastric acids.

"Mmmmm..." Ampharos moaned in pleasure once more as she got up to my naval and I stuck my other hand into her mouth as well. When she got to my boobs, Ampharos didn't waste time and assaulted my tits with her tongue. I climaxed after four seconds of insane tit licking and I could feel more of my cum in her stomach than stomach juice.

"MMMMM!" Ampharos moaned as this occurred, gulping down my boobs and reaching my face.I kissed her on her nose affectionately for five seconds, making both of us blush and making Ampharos surprised. "W-wha?" Ampharos gasped. "Shh... just to say thanks for making me so horny," I smiled. "Feel free to eat me any time I'm not in another's stomach." Ampharos smiled at me and gulped me down further, enclosing her loving lips around my head and enclosing me in darkness.

Three more swift gulps later and I finally made it down into Ampahros's stomach, which was just as cramped as Mantine's, but much comfier. I could hear my new Pokemon burp from inside of her. "You tasted amazing... Never have I had a meal so delicious before..." Ampharos moaned as she rubbed her stomach with me in it. "I wondered why Mantine liked my taste so much to keep eating me in my sleep," I smiled. "So you're willing to let me eat you again?" "After Meganium and Blissey get a turn, hon." "Okay... I'm sleepy now... can I sleep in your bed?" "Go ahead. What's mine is yours." "Thanks!" "You're welcome, Ampharos. Just remember to cough me up in the morning."


	9. Ch9: Latias

**Ch9**

 **Location: Verdanturf Town, Hoenn**

 **Name: Ana**

It took a lot of effort, but Tropius and I eventually won our first contest in Verdanturf in stellar fashion. But it wasn't the end of our time. We were soon scheduled to appear in Fallarbor Town. But there was a problem in that plan. The contest in Fallarbor Town was for contest duos! I needed to find a new Pokemon to pair with Tropius quickly before the contest happened within a week.

"We need to find a suitable partner for you, Tropius," I sighed to her as we began flying in the sky to Fallarbor. "I know we do and I have an idea of where to start," Tropius smiled as she changed course and began flying in a different direction. We were now flying over Mauville and heading toward the ocean area. "Where are we going?" I asked her. "To a little place called Southern Island. It's home to one of my best friends... one that you may recognize." "Aw! Who is it?" "You'll find out when we get there, Ana!"

I was a little annoyed that Tropius wasn't giving an inch to tell me who this mystery Pokemon was, but I'd heard tales of Southern Island in Fortree. Apparently it was a small island that held many secrets because very few went there. Some stories say that there are two Pokemon on that island that were brother and sister and that they were near-inseparable. What if Tropius were talking about that Pokemon? I had to wonder as we finally landed on the island, which was surrounded by water and rocky crags. It was no wonder few step on the island. It was nearly impossible to reach by boat!

I dismounted Tropius and began to walk forward and into the grassy plains of the island, wondering what brother and sister would live in a place so secluded from human life. After five minutes of walking, I eventually saw something in the distance. Something I did not expect to see. Only a few hundred feet in front of me was a duo of Pokemon (one blue and one red/orange) were being attacked by what looked to be Team Aqua goons!

"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I exclaimed as I ran full steam ahead and tackled the one that looked to be in charge of the three that were there. It was none other than Shelly, one of the Admins of Team Aqua! "Ow! What the hell?! Where'd you come from?!" Shelly exclaimed as I pinned her down. The other two goons were stunned long enough from my sudden attack that Tropius quickly subdued them both with her massive feet. "Leave Latias and Latios alone or face something even worse than jail," Tropius growled lowly, surprising not only the Aqua goons, but the duo and me as well.

"That Tropius can talk?!" Shelly exclaimed loudly as I turned her around and put her hands behind her back. (Thank you karate class. You finally came in handy). "Latios and Latias are the duo you mentioned, Tropius?!" I exclaimed back as well. "Hmph! Like I'd risk letting loose a secret like that to anyone! Besides, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't have been able to subdue these foes."

"Unhand me! This just isn't fair!" Shelly cried out as I placed some pink fuzzy handcuffs on her wrists. "Where'd you get those cuffs?" Tropius asked me with a giggle. "Don't judge a woman by her origins, Tropius. You'd be surprised how kinky I get when horny," I smiled happily as I pulled Shelly off the ground and began patting her down for anything that may get her out of the cuffs. I actually found four lock picks and three wires on her, including in her gloves, bra, headband, and boots. It was amazing how prepared the girl was!

"You don't know how bad you're gonna get it! When Archie hears about this, he's gonna-" "Gonna do what?" asked a scruffy male voice that I didn't recognize. It came from above. I looked up and saw none other than Aqua's leader, Archie, flying in the sky on an Altaria. "A-Archie..." Shelly and the goons all stuttered. "I told you idiots simple instructions: go to Southern Island to find if Magma scum were here... yet you get greedy and decide to steal two Mythical Pokemon instead... consider yourselves no longer members of Aqua."

Archie then flew off before Shelly could even retort. But she didn't. Instead, she just began crying and collapsed on the ground in front of me. I looked in front of me to see that Latias was still there, but Latios wasn't. "Huh? Where'd your brother go?" I asked her, wondering if at least Latias could speak. She simply shook her head. "You can't speak?" Another head shake. "C-Could you write it down in the sand then?"

This time Latias nodded and did something none of us expected. She did a transformation into a human girl that looked strikingly similar to Shelly mixed with some of my traits. Specifically, she had my hair and clothes, but had Shelly's figure and face. Shelly herself didn't notice this as she lay in a broken mess on the ground. "I-I'm not an Aqua member... anymore..." she gasped through her tears. I had to admit, she looked pretty beat up, even to the point where Latias began to pet her!

"No... leave me alone..." she growled at Latias. She stopped when this happened and then simply picked her up and hugged her. "W-Wha-... you... forgive me? Even after I... tried to h-hurt you?" Latias smiled and nodded at the broken Admin. That was when Shelly saw her face on Latias and smiled a bit herself. "You... you have my face and body but this one's hair and clothes... heh... trying to tell me I need to change, huh?" Another nod. "F-F-Fine... just... please don't turn me in... and let the other two go. They were just following my orders..."

"You heard her, Tropius. Let them go," I smirked. "Alright. Go on," Tropius said as she removed her feet from the former Aqua members and they simply looked at us in shock. "B-Boss..." they said in unison. "I'm not your boss anymore. Live life without Aqua. Besides, Archie's word stands to me as well... just take your flying Pokemon and leave us..." Shelly said. The two didn't waste time and sent out a Salamence and a Flygon and left us on the island alone with Latias and my Tropius.

"So why did you stay, Latias?" I asked her again. Latias smiled and began to write in the sand. She wrote a simple phrase. "Because I like you." "Oh? Because I rescued you?" I asked. She nodded. "So... what now? Aren't you going to go with your brother?" She shook her head and wrote in the sand again. "I want to go with you." But as I was about to ask another question, she continued writing. "I would also, if you allow, like to try voring you."

"Vore? Latias is into vore?" Shelly asked when she read it as well. I had taken her cuffs off by this point and she stayed right by my side. It was as if she were a completely different person now. "She's not the only one," I smiled as I pointed back to Tropius. "Er... are you suggesting that Latias eats you and your Tropius eats me? Because I don't want to experience that right now!" Shelly said frantically. "It's not that bad, trust me. I've been in Tropius's stomach before and it's actually quite comfy, if a little tight." "R-Really? O-Okay... fine... but the moment they cough us up, you have to promise me something." "And that would be?" "To... er... let me stay with you... because I'm broke..."

"Heh. I can allow that, so long as you promise not to join any more bad guy teams," I smiled back at her. "Fine! I never needed Aqua anyways," she growled at me. "Really? This wet sand here would like to have a word with you," I smiled, pointing to the wet patch of sand that had an indent of her head in it. "If you tell anyone about my moment of weakness, you'll wind up waking up underwater." "Point taken, now go ahead and go meet my Tropius while I get acquainted with Latias."

Shelly sighed and walked towards Tropius while I walked closer to Latias. I held out a Pokeball for her and she simply touched it, got captured, and popped right out again. "So are you gonna vore me looking like that or in your Pokemon form?" I asked Latias with a smile when she came out in human form. I got my answer when Latias transformed again, this time into her true form. She looked beautiful either way in my opinion. "O-Okay... be gentle..." I heard Shelly say to Tropius as she removed all her clothes. I did the same until Latias grabbed onto me when I had only my undies on.

Latias smiled like a mother to me and licked my face with her tongue. It was kind of wet, but I knew she was just trying to taste me. After this, she opened her mouth wide, turned me around, and stuffed my feet in her mouth with me upside-down. I couldn't help but laugh when she did this because she was tickling my feet with her tongue at the same time. She proceeded to gulp my feet down her throat, making me smile as I slowly gained height from the ground and into her maw.

After a few more gulps, I was able to watch Tropius begin to swallow Shelly head first, making her flail about in obvious fear. It was priceless. Latias continue to send me down her warm, tight throat as I could feel my feet reach the bottom of her stomach when she reached my waist. "Rgh... you're good at this..." I moaned in pleasure as she began attacking my pussy with her tongue, making me extremely turned on.

As Latias swallowed my boobs into her throat next, I saw Tropius finish her meal of Shelly as she slid the whole way down the long neck of my partner. I myself was only up to my head as Latias looked at the back of my head. "You were great, Latias... welcome to the team..." I smiled as she closed her mouth around me and continued to swallow me down. With a couple more large gulps, Latias successfully managed to send me the whole way into her stomach, where I climaxed in stellar fashion, my cum bursting forth and covering me like a smelly blanket.

"Whew... that was... amazing!" I gasped inside of Latias's stomach. I could actually feel the stomach grow tighter and feel something go on outside. From what I could tell, it seemed Latias transformed back into human form. "Rgh... now it's even tighter... but oh-so-comfy..." I smiled as I began to feel sleepy. Latias's hearbeat was soft and close by, making it easy to lull me to sleep. "Wake me... in Fallarbor Town..." I smiled as I drifted off to sleep in my new Legendary partner.


	10. Ch10: Lopunny (Anthro)

**Ch10**

 **Location: Hearthome City, Sinnoh**

 **Name: Rachel**

I was quite shocked when I woke up in the caves of Mount Coronet and that I was at the entrance to Hearthome City! But the biggest surprise I had was that I was completely clothed and that I had a small necklace around my neck. It was made out of Spinarak thread, which was known for being very sturdy, and there was a single read feather as the centerpiece of it.

I then remembered what had happened before I passed out. Weavile had vored me, kept me warm, and I asked it to wake me when the storm was done. I had no idea that she'd actually walked me all the way from Lake Acuity to here with me in her stomach the whole way! And then she gave me a trinket and clothed me as well? I had a newfound respect for Pokemon, that was for sure.

Either way, I picked myself up as well as my bags and went through the exit of the tunnel and into the bright daylight that was Hearthome City. It was a gorgeous place in Sinnoh with bright lights, a large contest hall, a Poffin house for Pokemon, and even a Pokemon gym! The one building I set my sights on, however, was the brand new Ranger base situated right in the middle of the city. It was fashioned to be connected to the Pokemon Store but not allowing the ability to go in between them. It was only that way because the housing in Hearthome was almost all taken and the Ranger Union didn't want to demolish any buildings to put up the new base. I felt it rather convenient that it was next to the store, since I needed a quick bite to eat from a sudden hunger.

I ignored it for now and instead went into the Ranger base. I was shocked to see what was going on in there at the moment, however. There was a duo of Rangers basically chasing each other with the one being a tall boy and the other being a teenage girl around my age. The girl was chasing the guy around and yelling in a language I didn't really understand. It wasn't profanity, but how would I know if I never spoke whatever origin she came from.

"Um, EXCUSE ME!" I exclaimed loudly, making the two stop running altogether. "O-Oh! A-A-A customer?" the girl gulped when she began to realize I was standing there the whole time. "No, a new recruit... I'm just a day late because I had to go through a terrible snowstorm..." I groaned. "But could you please tell me what the problem is here?"

"W-Well... he started it!" the girl immediately blamed the guy. "It's not MY fault that you couldn't catch that Lopunny! I was only here to give you advice and how to go about the situation. But NO, you had to try to catch it and get your Styler broken in the process!" the guy exclaimed back. "Oh... I think I get it now," I smiled as I quickly got in between the two in an attempt to stop their bickering. "How about this? If you can find someone to fix your Styler and promise not to chase him anymore, I'll go and even the score with this Lopunny that caused all this."

"What? You'd actually think that it's that easy to catch that Lopunny? You're just a rookie! I've been here for 4 months more than you and I couldn't capture or befriend that hot Pokemon!" the girl exclaimed, shocking me when she said that. "Er... hot Pokemon? Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked."First off, my name is Jerry, and this is Ya-Ya... she hails from a tribal area in Unova," the dude said as if to clear up some misunderstanding.

Now I understood why I couldn't understand Ya-Ya during her chase scene... she was speaking in her tribal language! "And this particular Lopunny we're trying to get is not only "hot" but she happens to be an Anthro Pokemon, meaning she has near-identical human properties such as actual breasts, eyes, and hands and feet of a human. Because of this, the Lopunny is extremely faster and more powerful than the average. And to make matters worse, she speaks in perfect English, which means she is able to taunt you if you fail to catch her."

"So why is it so difficult? Just ask her to stay still, right?" I asked. "If only it were that simple," Ya-Ya growled. "That Lopunny may look and act human, but she's all wild underneath. And because Anthro Pokemon are so rare nowadays, we need to capture her so we can get her equipped with a tracker for scientific reasons! It's sort of important that we find her before she does harm to anyone else." "I think I got enough info... so where do I go?" "Er... the Lopunny was last spotted in Route 209." "Then I'm going!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my capture Styler and ran out the door, not wanting to hear anymore.

"My first mission as a Ranger is underway!" I exclaimed happily as I ran for the east and into Route 209. I was shocked when I ran headfirst into someone's backside the moment the Route opened up, mostly because I was looking behind me as I ran. "OW! What the hell was that for?" asked a female voice from underneath me. I looked down and was shocked to see what I had bumped into. It was a person brown fur with enormous ears, a human-like body, large breasts (that weren't covered up) and hands and feet that were also human. There was no mistaking it. I had found the Lopunny on sheer luck!

"Sorry, it was an accident," I said, being sincere about the situation as I got up and helped the Lopunny up to her feet. "Urgh... human... blech!" the Lopunny gagged upon seeing me. "Well that's no way to treat someone you just met," I smiled back at her, somewhat surprised that I was actually holding a conversation with my target. "Still... I really don't like your kind," Lopunny growled.

"Oh? And why would that be?" I asked, actually wondering why she was telling me any of this. "Hmph! Why should I tell you anything? You'll just cage me up again just like those assholes did over a year ago!" Lopunny growled as she went into a battle stance. "Well, maybe because I've never met you and I'm quite interested in why you hate humans you've never even met," I sighed. "Hmph! You're trying to talk me into joining your evil Team Galactic again, aren't you? It won't work! You took me away from my family and I will be the one to bring you guys down!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do I look like a Galactic goon? I'm a Pokemon Ranger, a group that was created just to protect all of Sinnoh, humans and Pokemon alike, from any kind of evil! And if Team Galactic is still out there, I need you to tell me," I said as I blocked her punch with my hand and grabbed her arms. For some reason, physically, I was actually able to hold my own against a raging Lopunny Anthro. "Wait... what do you mean, Ranger? I've never heard of such a name before," Lopunny said with an unsure tone. "You want proof, here's my ID. Rachel Strom, newbie Pokemon Ranger straight out of Snowpoint."

After seeing my ID, Lopunny looked at me with an even more confused look. "So... you're not Galactic then?" "Never was, never will be," I smiled. Lopunny was actually sniffing the air I breathed by this point as if she were trying to sense something. "Hmm... your breath says that you're truthful, yet your face tells me you're unsure." "Maybe because you were sniffing my breath without explanation?" "Good point... so what is it that you want then?"

 _Oh my Arceus... is this for real? I'm actually talking sense into a Wild Lopunny Anthro? I must be in a dream!_ "Ahem... Well, the thing is, the Ranger Union, which I work for, just wants to have a tracker put on you for... scientific purposes," I explained. "Is it going to involve pain or cages?" Lopunny asked. "No. We're just going to place a device on your body so that they can get info about how Antrho Pokemon work. It's a very rare occasion that Anthro Pokemon are created, you know."

Lopunny thought for a little bit but then eventually sighed. "Fine... but on one condition." "And that is?" "I want to take down Galactic for separating me from my babies. So I'm joining you in the fight, no questions asked." 'O-Okay... I can deal with that," I said as I felt slightly awkward. After all, Lopunny was literally offering to be my partner. And, if Ya-Ya was right, she was a wise-cracker as well.

* * *

When we arrived back at the Ranger Base, both Ya-Ya and Jerry were astonished beyond belief as well as Lopunny when she saw Ya-Ya again. "You?!" they both exclaimed upon seeing each other. "Er... heh... yeah, Ya-Ya's a ranger too, Lops," I smiled. "Er... Lops?" my new partner asked. "Short for Lopunny. Makes it easier for me to give you a nickname if you're to be a partner of mine." "PARTNER?!" both Jerry and Ya-Ya exclaimed.

After getting all of that out of the way, Lops reluctantly agreed to the new nickname and got outfitted with a special collar that housed the tracking device on it. "Rgh... it feels strange..." she groaned when we were alone in a room that the Base provided for me. "No stranger than meeting a Pokemon Anthro that talks perfect English?" I smiled back at her. "Hah! If Anthros are so rare, then how come there are five thousand other Anthros being watched as well?" "Seriously? There are billions of Pokemon out there, maybe trillions. Five thousand doesn't even make a dent!"

"Urk... good point..." Lops groaned as I heard something from on the bed. She was hungry. "Oi... I need food, but it's not even close to dinner yet..." "Well, there is another thing you could eat to hold ya until then," I smiled. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" "You're looking at her." Lopunny gasped at my proposal as if she had never heard of vore before. "B-But won't I digest you?" "If you were a half-breed of human and Pokemon, yes you would. But you're an Anthro, which means that though you may look human, you're 100 percent Pokemon. Pokemon can't digest meat, even if they have sharp teeth like Garchomp or Electevire."

"Oh? So... you'd be willing to be in my stomach? For a full four hours?" Lops asked. "I already ate on the way here, remember? Shame you don't like pizza," I smirked. "I'm more used to wild food like berries, nuts, and fruits." "Well, now you're gonna find out what Rachel Strom tastes like," I smiled as I removed my clothes and threw them to the side.

"Er... why are you getting naked but I have to wear a shirt and pants?" Lops asked. "Because I'm the food and Pokemon digesting clothes isn't a good thing," I said back. "Oh... okay. I'm a little scared for you right now..." "Don't be. A Weavile ate me on my way here from up north, so I'm pretty sure that I can handle a Lopunny's stomach." "Okay... I'll eat you head-first then." "Fine with me."

I positioned myself on the bed so that my head was hanging off the side and I smiled and actually giggled on the inside at Lops's unsure look. "It's okay, hon. Just swallow my head down and if I feel anything strange, I'll kick and bang my legs so you can cough me up, okay?" I smiled, as if reassuring her. "Okay... here I go then," Lops said with a sigh as she stuffed my head into her gaping mouth.

Lops's mouth was actually quite a bit like a human's mouth when talking about shape and teeth, save for the canines, and it made it all the more tighter for me as she quickly began to swallow me. Within at least 20 seconds (she started savoring me after getting to my shoulders) she had gotten down to my breasts and squeezing my face through her throat as I suddenly felt a stop in front of me in the darkness. I was in her stomach and, like I figured, I felt nothing. I wasn't feeling numb, tingly, or even a burning sensation. I was perfectly fine!

"Oo Ohay in 'ere?" Lops asked me from the outside. She had her mouth full with my firm ass and I could only laugh at that. "I'm fine, Lops! Nothing bad's happenin'!" I smiled after giggling to myself. MM... Orright," Lops smiled as she continued to motion my body down, my arms now joining me inside of her steadily-extending stomach. After she managed to get my feet inside her dainty mouth, she made three more huge gulps and got my legs down to the stomach to end my trip.

I could hear Lops heavily panting on the outside as if the whole ordeal wore her out a lot. "You okay, Lops? You're breathing kinda heavy," I asked her from inside her now-massive gut. "That took a lot out of me... are you positive that you're okay?" she asked me after wheezing for a couple more seconds. "The only complaint I have is that it's a little tight. Eh, at least it's not as tight as Weavile's tummy!" I could hear Lops let out a colossal burp from outside and I could only smile and laugh. "Excuse you!" I smiled. "Yeah... I'll let you out later, okay?" "I wouldn't have it any other way!"


	11. Ch11: Meloetta (Shrinking)

**Just a heads up, this chapter will have shrinkage in it, so if you aren't into it, don't read the vore part at the end. It's still soft and oral, though, so it's okay. Sorry to intrude, let's continue...**

* * *

 **Ch11**

 **Location: Unown Forest, Unova**

 **Name: Leia**

 _The lunchroom was a place of distress for me, as was any other place in school. I'd get my lunch first by getting to lunch early where the lunch ladies, the only people that cared for me in the whole school, kindly gave me my food free of charge each day. Then everyone would come in and I'd retreat the the very back-most corner of the whole cafeteria. And even though I ate back where nobody sat, people still blew spitballs at me and would continue to harass me even though all I did was eat._

 _Little did I know that today would be the day that I'd have a certain person come over to my table... a person that would change everything for me. "Why hello there, hon!" said a bubbly voice that I didn't even notice at first. I was busy eating my meal and people were still looking at me like I was the worst person ever. "Hey! I'm talking to you, silly!" the voice said again, this time coming from right in front of me._

 _I looked in the voice's direction and saw none other than Miss Popular, Lisa. Even though both of us were obvious half-breeds, Lisa got almost all the attention because she happened to be a gorgeous Gardevoir and I was an ugly Gothitelle. "Oh great..." I groaned as she actually sat down in front of me. When she did this, all eyes immediately turned to us, making me a bit uncomfortable. Now she would be a target as well, since she actually sat down with me, the ugly chick._

 _"Hey! Lisa! What are you doing sitting with that disgusting bag of shit?!" exclaimed a voice that could only be recognized as Jake, the high school jock. Lisa simply ignored the man, eating her macaroni and cheese with all the delicate daintiness a girl could have. I tried to be that way before, but everyone hated me for it, saying that I was trying to make a disgrace of girls by doing it. Yet here Lisa was, eating as if she didn't have a care in the world what the bullies said._

 _"Lisa, get over here right now, or else!" Jake exclaimed again, actually getting up from his seat followed by the three other major bullies of Patty, Michael, and Edward. "Or else what, Jake?" Lisa smiled as she got out of her chair, hand behind her back. She was actually reaching for her food tray without them none the wiser. But I knew better. She was probably going to act innocent and then dump the food all over me like she planned all along._

 _"I think you know, what else! Now get back over here and be with me! You know you want some Jake and not goth trash, right?!" Jake exclaimed. "Okay, let me spell it out for you, in easy letters," Lisa smiled. Here we go, I thought. She was going to mock me along with everyone else. How wrong I was to think that._

 _Lisa grabbed the food tray, everything on it, and smacked JAKE in the face with it. "I! DO! NOT! AND! NEVER! LIKED! YOU! EVER!" she exclaimed, smacking him with the tray each time she spoke, even getting some hits on Michael and Edward. The whole cafeteria was in pure shock the moment this happened, myself included. I'd never seen anyone do that to people except towards me. I didn't know what to think._

 _"Now... if anyone else has a problem with me sitting with my new friend, I've still got some tray slamming left in me!" Lisa exclaimed angrily to the whole school. Nobody moved and Patty had actually ran away to the other corner of the cafeteria to alert a teacher. But if I knew Lisa's connections, no way was she ever going to ever get in trouble._

 _She sat next to me with her now-empty tray and I couldn't help but smile for the first time in school for over five years. "That... that was... awesome..." I said to her in awe, still surprised that Lisa would do that to Jake, who I always assumed to be her boyfriend. "He got what was coming to him... the raping creep..." Lisa growled as she curled her green hand into a fist. "Wait... rape?" I asked. "He's raped me twice and a teacher raped me once and five other boys in this school have touched my chest and got away with it... believe me, I don't have it any better than you do..." "Well... I guess we're friends now?" I asked as I placed my hand on hers. "We are... if you give me some food... that stunt made me lose all mine..." Lisa chuckled. I happily gave her half of my meal and we just sat there in solitude for the rest of lunch._

* * *

I woke up on the soft grass, surprised to see that I was there and not in my house. But then I remembered last night and me and Lisa escaping Nacrene for good. I could only smile when I saw her on the ground right next to me, sleeping soundly. After Sally the Serperior had spat us out for us to eat, she took us deeper into the forest to show us a whole community of Pokemon living away from society, all of them shocked to see us there. And we were allowed to sleep on the ground like everyone else, just like someone would do in the wild, so long as we agreed to pitch in for the Pokemon's little community. We'd have been fools to say no.

"She's still asleep, huh?" asked Sally from behind me, her regal form down at my level but her head still making my size pale in comparison. "She's having a peaceful dream... just like I had... though mine was probably different than hers..." I smiled as I got up and dusted off my black gown. "So... are there any other Pokemon around here that are up?" I asked. "Well, my friend is up and she's in the fields right now. You can't miss her. She's a shiny Meloetta with a straw hat on."

A Meloetta? I'd heard of a Pokemon like that, but only in certain legends. It was supposedly a mythical Pokemon so to know that there was a shiny one living around this area was something no one should blab about. "I'll go help her, then," I smiled as I went off towards the fields to find this specific Meloetta. And I eventually found my mark when I saw a Pokemon in the fields singing a song I'd heard on the radio before. It was called "Black and White" a song that I always used to sing at home when I felt depressed. Why? Because it resonated with my feelings towards how people should view me.

" _It's never easy,  
_ _To make a choice:  
_ _  
To keep things inside,  
_ _Or raise your voice.  
_ _  
But for everyone there comes a time  
_ _When the light inside begins to shine."_

I couldn't help but sing along with her, making the Pokemon look at me in confusion.

" _It's not always right or wrong,  
_ _As long as your spirit's strong._

 _It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;_

The answer's within.

 _It's not always black and white.  
But your heart always knows what's right._

The journey begins..."

"You like that song too?" asked the mystery Pokemon. She was very cute looking as she was about four feet tall, had a very cute smile, and her blue hair looked like sheet music almost. "It's a song that I've loved since I heard it," I smiled to the Pokemon. "Oh! You're that half breed that Sally was talking about, aren't you?" she exclaimed. "One of them. The other one is still asleep." "Well, allow me to introduce myself. As Sally may have mentioned, I am a Meloetta, but I am currently staying here because of... you know... the humans?" "Yeah, I know your pain girl... I'm Leia by the way." "And my name is Melody... kinda redundant, huh?" "No, not at all."

It was then that Melody's stomach actually began to make a groaning sound and I couldn't help but smile at her. "What? I'm hungry, no need to smile," Melody said with a blush. "Well... I was actually hoping for you to be..." I smiled happily. I hated to admit it but, after being eaten by Sally and getting so horny the first time, I wanted to get eaten again by a Pokemon for the same rush as before. And here in front of me was a hungry Meloetta. I was so lucky!

"Oh... you want me to... vore you?" Meloetta asked. "Yep! I'm an addict you could say," I smirked back. "Well, I can't eat you as you are right now... you're WAY too big for my small tummy... so I need to ask you... do you trust me?" I kind of didn't expect her to say this, but I nodded all the same. "Okay... now I'm going to use a move that I've been practicing... a move that will make you smaller for 24 hours... I'd say 4 feet would be good enough, right?" "Wait... shrinkage? I didn't know Pokemon could do that!" I exclaimed, the premise sounding so awesome. "Well, yeah! Any Psychic type can shrink others, but they rarely do it because it makes others freak out... but you say you trust me, so I'll shrink you now just a little bit..."

Melody's eyes went a light blue as I felt some strange vibes happening to my body. Slowly but surely, I saw as Meloetta's head soon became right around my level and I shrunk just a couple inches shorter than her. What I didn't expect, however, was that I actually kept shrinking until I was just about at Melody's knees in terms of height. I was now probably only six inches tall! "Melody? I thought you said about 4 feet?" I asked her. "Sorry, I changed my mind... it'd be easier to eat you if you're small anyways, right?" Melody smiled as she picked me up with her dainty hands, holding me by the waist with four fingers. "Fine... you're just lucky that I didn't wear any human clothes before coming here... just my non-removable ones," I groaned.

Melody smiled happily and placed my head inside of her mouth, my small size allowing me to be virtually licked all over my her now massive tongue. And for some reason, I was really turned on by this! "MM... you taste yummy," Melody smiled happily as she began to actually suck me into her mouth, my feet hanging on the outside of the mouth within seconds. Now I was at the back of her jaw, looking down into the darkness that was her throat. I knew it'd be a tight fit for my whole body going down all at once, but if Melody wanted it this way, I didn't care. It just meant I could have an enjoyable time.

It was then that Melody actually assaulted my pussy with her tongue, fondling it to the point where I was in pure ecstasy. "Aaahhh! Melody!" I exclaimed in her mouth as she accidentally swallowed my head into her tight throat. "Guk!" she gagged as I started to get sucked down even more by her throat muscles. It was very tight, but also very stimulating as well. Her muscles worked so well on me, in fact, that I actually came in her throat, just as I began to hear her heartbeat in the distance.

"GKK!" Melody choked as I came, probably out of surprise. I didn't care as I suddenly felt the end of the road that was her stomach. Soon the rest of my body followed suit and all of me landed in her stomach, which was much better in terms of space than when I was in Sally with Lisa before. "Wow... you really... enjoyed that... didn't you?" Melody asked from outside as her stomach began to growl with me inside. "I did... but how would I get out of here?" I asked Melody. "I teleport you out, of course! But not now... I want you to enjoy every bit of my insides!" "The whole bodily tour? But how long would that take?" "Er... About 7 hours. You should be able to get out by 2, just in time for lunch." "Okay... so long as I don't die in the intestines!" "You won't. I promise."


	12. Ch12: Goodra

**Ch12**

 **Location: Laverre Gym, Kalos**

 **Name: Brittany**

When the ceremony was over and all the paperwork completed, the Pokemon League gave the final word and declared me the new gym leader of the Laverre Pokemon Gym. I couldn't have been happier, and neither could Valerie, who was there by my side all the time. "So what's your first order of business, Mistress Brittany?" Valerie asked me with a blush. "Well... I was hoping to get some additional Pokemon for the gym. Ones that aren't of the Fairy type," I smiled back to her.

Valerie simply smiled at that. She knew very well that I got in love with vore ever since our time in Florges's stomach and that I was wondering which Pokemon team I wanted. In the end, when I finished the paperwork, I decided on making the Laverre Gym able to challenge all combatants by making the types of each Pokemon on my team very different. In fact, I had already ordered a special Pokemon from Professor Sycamore for the gym to have!

"So what kind of Pokemon are you going to use?" Valerie asked me as she gently rubbed my right breast. We were currently in the gym leader's quarters together where we were simply touching each other out of love. "I'm getting a dragon type from Sycamore, a ghost/grass type from Ramos, and a rock/ice type from Grant. And they're all females!" I said in full. "Well it seems you definitely want to branch out. So long as you remember to practice talking to Pokemon and understanding them, I'm fine with it." "I know, and thanks," I smiled as I kissed her.

It was then that the bell for a delivery came from outside and I knew that it was the new Pokemon straight from who I ordered them from. "Ah! They're here!" I exclaimed happily as I ran out the door and saw the packages right at the front entrance of the gym. I was surprised to see that all the Pokemon were delivered on time since all three of them were from completely different areas. I knew, however, that if they delivered the goods on time, all of the Pokemon would be phenomenal.

When I took the box inside, I went right to the Pokemon training area that Valerie made at the back of the gym where all the other girls, Valerie included, were waiting to see what Pokemon I had received. "So, Brit- I mean Mistress Brittany... um..." asked one of the other girls, Mira, who was still a little unsure about calling me Mistress instead of Valerie. In fact, all the girls, except for Valerie herself, were a little surprised at the change of events as well.

"Don't worry, you can still call me Brittany if you want. I know it'd take a while to get used to me being the new Mistress... so just call me what you want and it'll be okay," I smiled kindly to the girls. I could tell by their smiles that they were accepting of my offer and all of them nodded. "So these Pokemon I got from Grant, Ramos, and Sycamore... they aren't your normal run-of-the-mill Pokemon mind you. They are actually all able to do something that none of our Pokemon have ever been able to do before, something that can help us to learn how to talk to Pokemon much more efficiently." "And that would be... Brittany?" Susan asked, the youngest and newest of the girls. "They all talk perfect human dialect!"

Before any of the girls could object to this, and after seeing all of them, Valerie included, gasp in unison, I sent out all three of the new Pokemon for the girls to meet. "From Professor Sycamore, I received a Goodra. Go ahead. Say hello," I smiled to the large slimy dragon type. "Um... Hello..." she said shyly, making me smile as the girls gasped again. "I know, I know... not used to hearing Pokemon talk... don't worry though... I'm really nice." I was a little surprised by how shy her voice was, but I was proud of her for getting the courage anyways. After all, Sycamore did say that Goodra was very shy, but of course a beast when in battle.

"Thank you, Goodra. From Grant, the rock type gym leader, I received Aurorus," I continued. "Greetings, my new trainers," she smiled to the kimono girls, a slight chill occurring when she spoke. I knew it'd be tough for some of the girls to adjust to Aurorus's cold temperature requirements, but I knew that if they could handle Goodra talking and not fainting, they could handle a little bit of cold air. "Um... Hello... It's nice to meet... you... brr... it's c-c-cold..." Valerie herself actually chattered her teeth. I smiled at this, if only because Valerie wasn't used to cold air in our mild environment.

"Thanks, Aurorus. And finally, from Ramos, the grass type gym leader, I received Gourgeist. She's a little bit special than other ones because she happens to be much larger in size than a normal one, isn't that right?" I smiled to the ghostly jack-o-lantern Pokemon. "Mm... Yes, that is true... mm..." Gourgeist smirked as she looked at Valerie with a face of delight. I could only smile at this because, according to Ramos, Gourgeist was really into vore and loved to eat his female Pokemon all the time. It was no wonder that she'd take a liking to Valerie upon seeing her.

"Thank you, Gourgeist," I smiled to her. "Now these three Pokemon are going to be here and will be used in each of my battles from now on," I smiled happily. "But... what of the Fairy types we have already?" asked Jill, the eldest of the girls and the most knowledgeable of them. "It's not like I'm going to forget about them. After all, they're what made the gym so great! So, instead of relying on two fairy types per battle, I'm using one fairy type per battle as well as Aurorus, Gourgeist, and Goodra."

"The fairy type Pokemon will be selected on a rotational schedule so that they all get a chance for battling some opponents. Such as, the first battler will face Aromatisse, and the next would face Florges. It'd continue until it reached Aromatisse again and the cycle will keep repeating," I finished explaining. "I get it! It's complex, but simple at the same time!" Valerie smirked happily. "Y-Yeah!" the girls all said, all of them starting with a stutter for some reason. "Now we should get to training for the first scheduled battle at... 2 today. Let's get started!" I smiled.

* * *

After the battle ended, I was a little shocked. I had actually beaten my first challenger and gave her some tips about how she could improve for next time. Valerie complimented me on this because that was how a gym leader was supposed to work: kind and considerate, but tough on the battlefield. And then came the news that the next scheduled battle was for tomorrow at 9 am.

It was near the time for bed when Valerie and I retreated to my room, which I allowed her to come to whenever she wished. After all, we were a loving couple! "Well... we don't have anymore battles scheduled for today... I guess that business was slow today," I smirked to Valerie. "Understandable, but we can't let that get us down," she smiled as she simply caressed my chest again and mine to hers. "Now how about we send out your new Pokemon? I want to see if we can't have some more fun..." Valerie smirked with a naughty face. "I was just thinking the same thing," I smiled back as I sent out the one that I felt did the best in terms of development on the battlefield today, Goodra.

"O-Oh! Er... Hi..." she said shyly when she saw us on the bed together. We were basically in our undies so I could understand Goodra being uncomfortable seeing us this way. "It's okay, Goodra. We actually have a reason for sending you out here," I smiled as I simply looked at her happily. "Um... o-okay... what would um... you want me to do?" "Do you know what vore is? Because that's why me and Valerie are in our undies and why I sent you out."

"Y-You want me to... vore you? O-Okay... I'd like that actually..." Goodra actually blushed towards us happily. "Well, we're ready when you are," I smiled as I got up to Valerie's position and laid my body on top of hers like we were a sandwich. "Mmm..." Valerie moaned when our breasts touched each other through the thin lace of our bras. "Whenever you're ready, Goodra," I smiled back to her. "Mm," she murmured before she picked up our legs hanging off the bed and I could feel her put our feet inside.

"MMMM! You taste... good!" Goodra said after licking our feet relentlessly and making us have to hold in our laughter. "Well, enjoy us as much as possible then, Goodra," I smiled as she gulped our feet into her slimy throat. Even her insides were coated in slime. I probably should've expected that, since Goodra was a dragon oozing with slime. "Urgh... kiss me, Mistress..." Valerie moaned as I felt her nipples get hard from the sensation. I didn't know that Valerie even got this turned on from getting vored, but I didn't care.

I happily complied and kissed Valerie on the lips, not afraid of using my tongue in her mouth as Goodra motioned our bodies deeper and deeper into her throat until she reached our asses. "Wah? You guyth are... lethbianth?" Goodra asked with her mouth full. I simply gave a thumbs up as if to say "yes" while I continued kissing Valerie.

By the time Goodra had gotten us up to our breasts, me and Valerie had to pause for a second to catch our breath from kissing each other. "Only... only a little bit more to go..." I said as I caught my breath, completely constricted from movement as Goodra had my arms inside her mouth and going down her tight, slimy throat. Goodra then pulled our boobs into her mouth and actually licked the bras right off, making me and Valerie feel a little surprised as well as turned on. "Rggh! Goodra... take us... take us down..." Valerie moaned as Goodra got up to our heads.

With a lot of slime following us, Goodra closed her mouth around our heads as we both fell the the back of her throat, getting sucked down to where our legs were already, her gooey stomach. I couldn't help myself from the squeezing of the walls against us and our breasts. I came inside of Goodra and all over Valerie's pussy, which in turn made her cum as well.

"Hah... hah... Mistress... that was... amazing..." Valerie sighed as we finally reached Goodra's stomach, the cum and slime covering us in a warm, sticky combination. "I... I love you..." "I love you too, Valerie..." I moaned as I began to kiss her again, not caring about the slime on our faces. "Whew... you guys tasted great... when should I cough you up?" Goodra asked us. "Wake us up... at seven o'clock tomorrow morning... set the alarm on my bed so you can wake up..." I smiled through the sticky walls. "Got it. Wake up at... seven am... I'll do that," Goodra smiled as she moved her position so that she was sleeping on the bed. "Good night, guys..." she smiled as me and Valerie continued kissing each other.


	13. Ch13: Primarina

**With the release of Sun and Moon official, what better way to do the next chapter than have it be from that generation? I'M A GENIUS! This one will also have an OC and will mainly be on the Alolan Island of... Melemele... Man, they really overdid it with the Hawaiian elements of the names of both the Pokemon AND the islands AND the cities, now didn't they? :/ Anyways, let's continue with our new addition!**

* * *

 **Ch13**

 **Location: Distant Cargo Ship, Alola Region**

 **Name: Jill**

 **Dream: Escape Captivity**

"Okay... only a little bit more to go... then I'll be off this damn thing..." I said to myself as I made my way through the hull of the boat that I had been on. This boat was a very different one than what people may think it to be, however. It was a large one, manned by none other than Team Rocket goons, people that stole Pokemon and sold them for profit. As for what I was? Let's just say that I was a rare kind of person, a Pokemon/human hybrid, something Team Rocket captured me specifically for.

But I was different than most of the other hybrids in the world, even if there were few. First off, I didn't know my father much because he died when I was 2, but I did know that my mother was a Primarina, one of the most gorgeous water types out there. It was no surprise that I was able to grow a mermaid tail and breathe underwater because of her being my mother, but I only was able to do so if I was in water that was 3 feet deep and onward. And I'd need it when I jumped off the ship because I needed to escape these guys for good.

And it was also a good thing that I had my mother in my pocket, her Pokeball snug inside of it. I knew she was in it because she responded to me when I asked if it was her when I stole her off a goon I knocked out... that and the ball had a sticker that I put on it of my father's face... yeah, I knew what he looked like, but never met him in person. He joined Team Rocket and he died in an accident two years after I was born. It took nearly fifteen more for Team Rocket to finally track me and mom down, but no way in hell was I going to have them keep me or mom on board their ship.

"Okay... almost there..." I said as I saw some light up ahead. I burst out of the door and made it to the ship's outside area, right where the Rocket goons kept their flying machines of helicopters, flying robots, and other things. I didn't waste any time in letting loose a powerful whirlpool attack that I learned from mom to destroy ever single one of the machines and turn them into mangled heaps of scrap metal. "HEY! You'll pay for those damages, freak!" exclaimed one of the Rocket members from nearby. I didn't even listen as I simply took mom's Pokeball and jumped directly into the ocean.

When I did so, my tail instantly replaced my legs and I swam off as I let mom out of her Pokeball. "Whew! That was a close one," she exclaimed to me as we rushed off through the water, passing all manner of fish Pokemon on our way. "Yeah... let's just hope that we manage to get away. We need to find a new place to call home, one where Team Rocket has never been to before." I said with a smile. "I think I have an idea, but you'll need to follow my lead," my mom smiled as she took the front and swam to the right instead of our usual direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as I swam after her, my tail being my only propulsion at this point. Every other bone in my body was tired as all hell. "To my place of origin, the Alola Region. Team Rocket has never been there before. I mean, why else would those goons be so shocked to see me in front of them?" Mom smiled towards me. "Okay. Let's try and bunk by the shoreline though... I'm gonna be beat by the time we get there. How far is it?" "We should be able to get there by sundown tonight." "Okay... a bit far, but not anything we can't handle..."

* * *

It actually took us until sunset to reach the shoreline of an island to the north of the Alolan area. I drug my body to shore even after I lost my tail as mom simply did the same, even though she didn't seem tired at all. "So... this is Melemele island, my place of origin," mom smiled as curled over to me in an attempt to keep me from moving. She probably saw that I was completely whipped from the long, 2 hour swim. "Yeah... I need a spot to sleep... any ideas?" I asked, knowing that I had accidentally dropped her Pokeball in the ocean when we escaped. I mentioned this to her on the way but she said it didn't matter. We'd be safe once we reached shore.

"Actually... there is one idea that we could do..." mom smiled as she simply leaned over me. "What idea you got, mom?" I asked, hugging onto her with a little bit of the strength I had. "Well... I may not look it, but that swim made me really hungry... and you need a place to sleep... so..." mom smiled as she simply licked my face, something she hadn't done to me since I was a kid.

When she licked my face this time, however, I knew what she wanted to do. I could only smile at her. I knew that she'd wanted to experiment vore with me for awhile and this seemed like the perfect time to do it. I was very tired and she was very hungry. It was kind of weird that we were doing it the moment we escaped a well-known criminal organization, though. "You can eat me, mom. But when I recover, we need to find a place to call home that involves peace and quiet, okay?"

"Of course," my mother smiled as she used a surf on our position to move us onto a non-sandy area. She managed to get us to the more grassy area of the place and I was grateful that she also got all the sand off of me in the process. "Okay... I'll start now, okay?" she smiled to me. "Alright... I'm ready..." I smiled at her as she opened her mouth and I placed my head inside of it.

Her mouth was very wet and I was quite surprised that she managed to fit my whole head inside it. I heard her gulp and I felt my head get sucked in further, reaching the very back of her throat. "Mmmm..." mom moaned as she swallowed my head into her throat, reaching my shoulders at the same time. Her throat was very tight and I couldn't help but wriggle around a bit inside. "MMM!" I could hear mom moan again as I felt her flipper poke my face from the outside of her.

If I'd known that I tasted this good to my mom, I would've experienced vore with her a whole lot sooner! And I'd have been lying if I said that I wasn't into it as well. I could feel my pussy get wet and my pants stained as my head continued to travel deeper inside of her. Mom had gotten down to my breasts now and, to my surprise, she actually removed my shirt (by means of tearing it up with an ice shard she conjured) and was licking my bare breasts all over.

The sensation was beyond amazing and I moaned from inside when mom swallowed my shoulders inside her throat and stopped the boob licking assault. Now she was to my naval and I couldn't move my arms much anymore because they were so deep inside of her. It was also at this point that I saw something with my heightened sight that allowed me to see in complete darkness. I noticed a dead end withing the throat muscles and knew that I had almost reached my mother's stomach.

With two more gulps, I was inside, my legs being the only part of me that remained outside of mom's gorgeous body. Just as she did with my shirt, mom removed my pants and panties from my body with an ice shard and then began to assault my pussy with her soft, moist tongue. I moaned in absolute orgasm when my mom began to do this and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I came right in mom's mouth, the biggest climax of my entire life. "MMFF! Mm..." mom exclaimed after this, having then sampled some of my inside juices as well.

I continued to move inside of mom's stomach as I attempted to help her get me down faster. Mom managed to pull my legs in with three more huge gulps and she finally closed her lips around my feet. I felt my legs and pussy get squeezed and pushed down mom's throat and I continued to struggle in an attempt to make her feel more pleased. After ten more seconds, I felt my feet get pushed inside of the stomach and I was finally inside of mom. "Rgh... so warm... so soft..." I moaned as I got very sleepy. "Sweet dreams, Jill. I'll wake you up in the morning," mom smiled as I let her gentle heartbeat lull me to sleep.


	14. Ch14: Arbok (AKA: Gracie)

**Ch14**

 **Location: Celadon City, Kanto**

 **Name: Megan**

With both Blastoise and Rapidash on the ranch, it was starting to become an every-morning experience of waking up inside of one or the other's stomach. It was really beginning to get to me, but in a good way. Even Gracie, my partner and helper in terms of licking me clean after every time I got regurgitated, was trying to get me in her stomach at the most inopportune of times. Being that Gracie was an Arbok, I knew that she could very well eat me, but for some reason, she always wimped out whenever I asked her.

But today would be different, because I "forgot" to feed Gracie any breakfast and by lunchtime, I could tell she was getting upset. "Char! Charbok!" she hissed at me when I gave Rapidash and Blastoise some food and deliberately forgot her again. "If you want food, Gracie, why don't you just try Megan Ala Mode?" I asked her with a smile. Arbok simply frowned and slithered back into the house, once again not wanting to eat me.

It was then that Rapidash whinnied and I went over to him. After all, he only whinnied when he wanted to write me something. But this time, he had already written it before he even got my attention. "Hmm... 'She doesn't want to eat you because she is jealous of us...' Is that true?" I asked Rapidash. He stomped his foot twice. A yes. "Well then, I think I'm gonna show her how much she really means to me. It may take a bit out of me, but I need you to make me look appetizing to her. Can you do that?"

He wrote down some more stuff with his horn, as if saying yes or no wouldn't be enough. "What do you mean," he wrote down. "I need you to help make me her dinner. And that includes cooking me while keeping me alive... can you do that?" Rapidash thought for a bit and then stomped his hoof twice. He could! "Thanks, Rapidash!... But how are you going to do that without pain or death?"

Rapidash simply smiled and opened his mouth, a large flamethrower pouring out and being sent straight onto my body. When it hit, not only did I actually feel no pain, but my clothes had disintegrated, my Pokeballs fell onto the ground, and my body had become what looked to be a very dark tan. As well as all of this, I smelled my hand and I could tell that, even though there was no pain, I smelled just like roasted meat! "Heh! This is actually pretty cool! I smell delicious!" I smirked. Blastoise and Rapidash sniffed me as well and they actually had to fight the urge to eat me right there. "I owe you one for this, Rapidash! Thanks!" I smiled to him as I headed into the house.

I followed after Gracie and found her looking in the pantries for some more food. Upon smelling my scent, however, she turned around and gasped when she saw me. "Surprised?" I smiled to her happily. Gracie simply looked at me with a glare and soon lost it because she was so hungry. Her growling stomach could be heard a mile away. "Please don't be jealous of Rapidash or Blastoise, Gracie. You are and always will be my partner for life. And now I want you to eat me just as well, okay?"

"Char..." Gracie sighed and nodded her head as she then coiled her lengthy body around me and trapped me in her grasp. "I'm all yours, Gracie. Please enjoy every bit of me," I smiled as she licked my face and moaned in pleasure from it. I smiled when Gracie finally opened her mouth wide and stuffed my face inside. I moaned in pleasure at this point because of how she squeezed my body as she pulled me closer inside her mouth.

My head was now in Gracie's very long throat as she got to my boobs and began to lick them mercilessly with her forked tongue. "G-Gracie... so good!" I moaned in pleasure as I went further down her gullet and she finally swallowed down my breasts. Now she was at my naval and I still wasn't even close to her stomach because she was so long. "So tight..." I moaned as I got even wetter from the experience.

Gracie must have smelled the scent because she then proceeded to stick her tongue in and out of my pussy like a penis, making me so horny that I couldn't last another minute. I came right in Gracie's mouth as I finally felt my head reach her stomach. "Ngh... sorry Grace..." I moaned as she swallowed me down to my feet and I could feel my body slowly begin to join me in her innards.

Wasting no time, Gracie swallowed down my feet and, with a few more swift, easy gulps, got every single bit of me into her soft insides. "Char..." Gracie moaned as she placed her head against the bulge in her stomach, me. "I love you, Gracie," I smiled through her scales. "Mm..." Gracie smiled as we both began to fall asleep. And when I would wake up later, I'd soon find that Rapidash's 'help' in making me toasty would have consequences... as in, it couldn't be reversed.


	15. Ch15: Celebi (Anthro)

**Ch15**

 **Location: Outskirts of Pokeathlon Grounds, Johto**

 **Name: Nellie**

The first ever Pokeathlon I entered was the best experience I ever had. I promised the girls that entered, Mantine, Blissey, and Meganium that if they could all win the gold, we'd have a bit of a little party with some of the other vore lovers in the area (as in all the female members ironically. There were even some gym leader girls that would participate as well!)

"So we're going to be eating other people as well as you, Nellie?" Meganium asked me after I had finished preparing. I had put on a bikini for what I would wear since it was as naked as I was allowed to get in a party, even one such as this! "The picks will be randomized so that everyone will have a different Pokemon to have them eat each other," I explained happily. "However, some Pokemon won't be able to eat each the trainers, so they have other volunteers to fill that, and all of them are 7 or older."

"Sounds like we're going to get our fill then?" Ampharos asked. Even though she wasn't a part of the team in the first Pokeathlon (she willingly let the others go first), I still signed her and everyone else up for the party just as well. "Everyone will. I even heard that there are some girls from other areas visiting, so it'll be fun for all of us," I explained happily. "And even though the number of Trainers are smaller than the Pokemon, they still have volunteers from 7-49 that are willing to participate!"

"By the way... the rules say I'm not allowed to let you guys out until the party starts, so... you'll have to go back into your Pokeballs," I frowned. "It's okay. We don't mind so long as we get to vore someone," Blissey smiled as Mantine licked my face. I giggled and returned all of them to their respective Pokeballs and left out the door to the party grounds, which were in a forest clearing to the west of the Pokeathlon Housings.

"Hello, Ma'am, and welcome to the Vore Party," a woman smiled to me, who surprised me given that she was clearly the bouncer even though she had a prim and proper attitude. "May I please see your invitation and Pokemon information?" Smiling wide, I gave her the invite and my Pokemon information I had emailed to me after I signed up for the party online. "Hmm... you're clear. Go on in, and have fun getting vored by someone else's Pokemon," she smiled as if it were a common everyday practice.

After getting in, I was surprised to see just how many trainers had come to partake in the party as well as the number of volunteers. Some of the volunteers were children that were playing with each other, and some were adults that looked way too good for their ages. I even recognized one of them that I didn't expect to see in a place like this: my mother, who I hadn't seen for years. "Mom? Is that you?" I asked as I went through the crowds to get to her.

"W-What? Is that you, Nellie? I-I thought... I thought you'd hate me..." she said with a sigh. And she was partially right about that much. She may have been my mother, but she was also a part of Team Galactic under the name of 'Mars' back around 6 years ago. After they disbanded because of an awesome trainer, she had to do jail time and eventually came out on a good path... at least that's what she said in the last letter she wrote to me and dad two years ago... "I don't hate you, mom. Just what you did when you were bad... but now you're good... right?" I smiled to her.

"Yes... I've not done a single crime since then... well... except maybe a bit of accidental littering... don't tell anyone," she smiled. "I won't, so long as you come home," I smiled. "I can't... your father made it very clear he never wanted to speak to me agai-" "Dad's not home anymore, mom," I frowned, cutting her off. "Wha? What do you mean?" "He left home a year ago saying he had to get away from life. But now you're here, so we can live with each other again, right?" "Of course... so long as you don't mind..." Mom smiled. "Of course, that does mean that you'll have to live with a bunch of Pokemon that love to eat me."

We laughed together until the person hosting the event took the stage for us, being none other than the Champion of Sinnoh herself, Cynthia, one of the most beautiful Trainers in the world and an avid vore enthusiast... at least that's what it said on her webpage. "Hello everyone. We all came here to get eaten by Pokemon so what do you say we skip introductions from me, Cynthia, and begin?!" she asked with pep, making all of us cheer. I could see my mom look at her awkwardly from afar as I walked back to the crowd of Trainers. I couldn't blame her, though, since Cynthia was one of the Trainers that aided in Team Galactic's defeat as well as the one that sentenced mom to jail time.

"Each person will be randomly assigned a Pokemon to be vored by that doesn't belong to their original team. And, so you all know, I shall be taking part in the party as well with my Pokemon," Cynthia smiled. Everyone cheered when she announced that, but I was only left smiling. "The jumbo screen will show which Pokemon from which owner will eat who, and believe me, this is all as random as you can get even with the rule that the Trainer can't have their own Pokemon eating them. So... look at the screen to see who will eat who."

All of us looked at the enormous TV screen behind her as the pictures of each person got paired up with a respective Pokemon. I saw that mom was actually going to be vored by my Mantine while I was getting vored by a Pokemon I never would've guessed to end up in the list. A Mythical Pokemon. Everyone gasped out loud when they saw the Mythical Time-Traveling Pokemon known as Celebi was going to be eating someone, me.

"Heh. Surprised to see a Mythical Pokemon on the list?" Cynthia asked with a chuckle. "We have to thank Professor Juniper from Kalos for capturing such an elusive Pokemon. And we actually have a prize from her for whoever got Celebi to vore them: Celebi herself!" I was literally dumbstruck when she said that. Everyone looked at me in the crowd as I found myself suddenly embarrassed as well as overjoyed that I had such a rare Pokemon on my team now.

"Now if everyone could please send out their Pokemon!" Cynthia smiled. Everyone threw their Pokeballs up into the air and I could tell that some of the Pokemon choices were pretty cool. In fact, most of them I'd never even seen before! And then I finally saw Celebi among the crowd... although it didn't look anything like the picture shown on the television. "If any of you are wondering about Celebi's appearance, she's actually a special kind of Pokemon known as an Anthro," Cynthia smiled over the intercom to everyone.

I'd heard of Anthros only a handful of times before, but I never would've guessed that a Mythical Pokemon could be an Anthro as well. And you know what? Celebi looked very cute for an Anthro. She was about my size, had slightly larger pixie wings, and she had no bust whatsoever, meaning she didn't need to wear clothes. "Biibii?" Celebi asked when it saw me, a Master Ball clearly in her hands. "Treat her gently... Nellie. She's very shy around strangers," said the voice of whom I assumed was Professor Juniper from nearby. How could I tell? She was dressed in a lab coat even at this kind of party.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Celebi... you do know what you have to do, right?" I smiled at her as I took the Master Ball and hooked it onto the belt I had on. I knew for a fact that having the Pokeballs go inside with me was risky, but I knew better than to place my Pokeballs in a deposit area. You needed to be extra wary when you know a bad guy may be among the whole of the crowd. "Begin!" said a different announcer this time as Cynthia had already gotten down to her pairing, a Charizard.

"Bii..." Celebi sighed as she opened her mouth wide and stuffed my head in as well as my arms. I knew that she'd probably have trouble with me being her exact same size, so I helped out as much as possible by pushing my body towards her throat while she swallowed. "Mm..." Celebi moaned as my head got down into her throat and my breasts were now in her mouth. "Go ahead if you want," I smiled as I stopped pushing myself inside and waited for her to lick my breasts.

I was surprised when she simply gulped them down along with my shoulders without even so much as a lick. "Not a boob person, huh?" I asked from inside of her, my head reaching a blockade as Celebi reached my naval. I was officially in her stomach and... it was actually smaller than I imagined. "Mmm!" Celebi moaned as she got a taste of my pussy accidentally. I was already wet from the trip down to her stomach and I couldn't help her swallow me anymore. "Tastes good, huh?" I smirked slyly in the tight stomach walls, my arms making their way down Celebi's throat.

"Mm...Bii..." Celebi smiled as she licked my pussy some more, making me moan in pleasure. "Er... I feel I must remind the Pokemon that we are not to involve them in sensual acts. It's kind of a given considering there are children here?" asked a voice over the speakers, loud enough for me to hear it. "Mph!" I heard Celebi groan as she simple gulped my pussy down and she reached my legs. "It's okay, Celebi. You can have your fun when we get home, kay?" I smirked as my arms finally came down into the stomach.

"Bii..." Celebi smiled as she quickly got my legs and feet down and into her mouth and I was completely inside of her. A few more gulps and Celebi had completely vored me. "Bii..." Celebi smiled as she massaged the outside of her tummy to soothe me. "Thanks, Celebi... you're on my team now, so be prepared for some Pokeathlon training... just a forewarning ahead of time..." I smiled from inside of her. I waited in her stomach for at least an hour until the announcers told the Pokemon to cough us all up. Which they did, our clothes still intact, if not a little slimy from being in the stomach.

The only person that showed any kind of wear and tear on her clothes was Cynthia herself, since she went inside Charizard with all of her clothes on. "A little too hot for ya, Cynthia?" I smiled at her happily. "Heh. You can thank me later for inviting your mom, Nellie," she smiled happily to me. "Yeah... had a feeling that you were the cause... so is she really reformed?" "Of course. Why else would she arrive?" "Sorry, just had to ask... can't be too sure of anything, right?" "Teehee. That's right."


	16. Ch16: Milotic (Giantess, Anthro, Pussy)

**This chapter will have both giantess and pussy vore as well as oral vore in it. You have been forewarned.**

* * *

 **Ch15**

 **Location: Slateport City, Hoenn**

 **Name: Ana**

"Well? What do you think? Sounds fun, doesn't it?" I smiled at Shelly after I had finished explaining something. "I still don't understand why you'd want to risk it. Going underwater with an aqualung to find a fish Pokemon to eat you? No thank you!" Shelly groaned to my suggestion. "Oh come on! I thought you loved water types! Or is that also an Aqua-only thing for you?"

"Don't remind me... I thought I made it clear that you shouldn't mention Aqua around people when I'm with you..." she whispered in my ear since we were among a group of people at the supermarket. "Besides, I don't really like vore... it just doesn't suit me..." "Oh? You think that you'll be able to fool me when I have a talking Tropius?" I smirked back to her playfully. "Drat..." she groaned.

I could only smile as Shelly started to slowly realize that I had planned this all from the start. She was severely shy when it came to vore and really hated talking about doing anything vore-related even though Tropius told me that she came in her throat when Tropius vored her. As a matter of fact, she was shy everywhere when she didn't have the Aqua uniform on. My only guess why she gets so nervous is because she felt safer in sheer numbers of allies but totally exposed when suddenly alone.

"So where are we doing this?" Shelly groaned as we continued to walk until we came to the beach area of Slateport. "We start out here and we go underwater. With the aqualungs inserted in our mouths, we should be able to breath perfectly fine as well as talk underwater. I even have one for Latias if she wants to go swimming with us," I smiled as I held her Pokeball in my hand. "Well? Just let her out then!" Shelly frowned. "Got it. Come on out, Latias!" I smiled as I threw the ball in the air and Latias came out in sparkling fashion... dressed just like we were and having our features combined again...

"You knew?" I asked her in surprise. After all, she was wearing a blue polka dot bikini that matched mine. Latias smiled and nodded her head, taking my hand and leading me into the waters as I grabbed hold of Shelly's hand to help her get deeper too. "Wait! The aqualungs!" I exclaimed to Latias. We froze in place just as the water got about five feet deep and I had to grab the aqualungs from my bikini top. "Seriously, Latias... I know you're eager, but humans need aqualungs to breathe underwater... okay?" Latias sighed and nodded as I put the aqualung in her mouth just as I did for mine. "Don't worry, Latias... I'm not mad, I'm just warning you for next time. Sorry if I sounded upset."

Latias smiled at this and actually kissed me right on the lips with the aqualungs still in our mouths. All three of us stood in shock afterwards for our own reasons. "D-Did she just kiss you?" Shelly gasped. "It's okay... I think I know what she means," I smiled as I hugged Latias through the water. "You love me, right?" Latias actually blushed and her eyes got wide from my remark. "Mm..." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around me again and made our bodies surrounded in some kind of pink ball of light.

"Whoa... that's cool," Shelly smiled when she saw us like this. It was then, however, that something happened that we didn't expect. Latias brought Shelly into our bubble of air and led us out from the shore and into the deeper waters, where light was a little more scarcer than I wanted. "Er... okay, Latias... you can take us up now," I said nervously, wondering what my Eon Pokemon had in store for me this time.

After reaching what seemed to be a dead end cliff in the wall, Latias finally stopped to a halt. "Where are we?" Shelly asked in awe. I guess being at the bottom of the ocean was probably a dream vacation for her. "Mmmaaaahh..." said a very soothing voice from nearby and outside of our bubble. "W-What was that?" I asked in fear, hoping that it was a friendly and not a baddie.

And we eventually spotted her. Coming out from the nearby rocks was the stuff of beauty. She had two long pigtails of ruby red hair, a kind and caring face, a beautiful figure and bust, and she had a long tail that resembled that of Milotic... then it finally hit me. This Milotic was not only bigger in size than all three of us combined, but she was also an anthro. I could tell that just by the fact that her head-to-torso was as big as my entire frame and that she had large arms that could easily hold onto on of us effortlessly.

"I-It's so beautiful..." Shelly gawked at the enormous Milotic. I didn't care how beautiful she was, to be honest. I wanted to know why Latias brought us to her. "Maah..." Milotic smiled as it took a look at me with a smile before looking at Shelly. "Mm..." That was when she grabbed Shelly from outside of Latias's air bubble and dragged her into the freezing cold water on the outside. "MM! MMFF!" I could hear Shelly gasp for air.

I didn't need to worry, however, as Milotic soon made Shelly covered in some strange blue barrier that I guessed was her way of making an air bubble for Shelly. "Whew... don't do that again, hon... I almost died..." Shelly groaned in the grasp of the giant Milotic. "Mmm..." Milotic cooed as it opened its large mouth wide and closed it halfway around Shelly's entire body. "H-Hey! I never said you could do that! Help me!" Shelly exclaimed in absolute fear as Milotic completely sucked her into her mouth. Then she swallowed.

I could see Shelly form a lump within Milotic's throat as she slowly got my friend down into her awaiting stomach with incredible ease. It was then that Milotic grabbed me and formed a bubble around me as well, a smile on her face as she did so. "W-What are you going to do with me?" I asked, hoping I'd be joining Shelly in her stomach soon. I didn't want to be afraid, but I was. We were at the bottom of the ocean Latias was the only one with me. Milotic smiled and lowered me down to a region I didn't expect: her vagina.

It was much larger than I would've liked and it was opened up completely, which made me realize that Milotic was horny from all this. I didn't understand why she lowered me down to this region until she removed my clothes with ease and actually tried to push me inside! "M-Milotic! I don't want to go in here! Aren't you hungry enough to put me in your stomach?!" I exclaimed as I tried to resist. It was fruitless, however, as she simply pushed me inside easily with her gigantic strength and I found myself inside of her pussy.

I was now terrified if only because of how little I'd heard of Pokemon pussy vore in the category. What I had heard, however, was that Pokemon that vored via pussy were usually larger than the normal Pokemon and that those that were inserted had side effects after coming back out... side effects I knew would happen to me, since I was now in the deep recesses of her vagina. The walls were even tighter than those of the stomachs I'd been in, if only because Milotic was probably getting severely turned on by putting me in here. And then I stopped moving forward and I could actually hear her heartbeat nearby, even though it was very faint.

"L-Let me out of here!" I could here Shelly yelling from above me somewhere. "You think it's any better for me, Shelly?! You got in her stomach, I got in her pussy!" I exclaimed at her from my position. "W-Why is she doing this?! Is it because of Latias?!" "I don't know... but I don't know if I'll be able to make it out to find out..." I groaned as I tried my hardest to back out of her vaginal tissue. But that only seemed to make Milotic suck me in further and further until I was able to visibly see her egg. The organ that basically held her genetic DNA and was used to make baby Milotic.

"P-Please let me out! I'm a good girl! Please!" I tried to beg one last time before my head went directly inside of the egg, followed by the rest of my body. I fainted the moment I touched it.

* * *

"Ana! Ana! Please be okay! Ana!" I could hear a voice exclaiming from nearby. It sounded familiar, but I had to wonder where it was coming from. It was then that I opened my eyes and saw who it was, immediately smiling when I recognized her. "M-Mom..." I groaned as I tried to move. But it really hurt my head when I moved it. "Take it easy! You just got out of a coma after all!" mom exclaimed in worry. "A-A coma?... H-How long was it?" I gasped as I also saw Shelly nearby, her worry obvious. I even saw Latias's human face over mine and she looked the most worried of all.

"You've been out of it for three days. And you should be thanking Latias... if it weren't for her realization that it was going too far, we'd have been much worse off..." Shelly said with worry in her voice. "Wait... what happened to me? Please tell me what happened..." I groaned as I tried to find a mirror to see what I looked like. "Lati..." Latias actually sobbed as she handed me a mirror. I looked at myself just once and I knew what had happened.I remembered that I had been sucked into a giant Milotic's pussy...

And now I looked somewhat like her... complete with the hair, ruby red eyes, and light tan skin. "Oh my god... a-are my legs still there at least?!" I exclaimed, hoping they hadn't fallen victim as well. "They are when you're not exposed to salt water... but when they are..." Shelly sighed as she simply spilled some water on my legs. I then watched in horror as they morphed together without a bit of pain and into one single tail fin.

"Latias... why did you allow this to happen?" I looked at her with anger in my voice. She didn't dare look me in the eyes. She simply handed me a piece of paper and I simply looked at it and read it aloud.

 _I thought that I would be able to have you meet my friend Milotic...  
_ _but I didn't expect her to do the forbidden vore...  
I attacked her with everything I had when she pushed you inside her vagina...  
but I was too late.  
Even after I forced her to cough you guys up, the damage was done...  
I didn't even bother trying to forgive her... she's dead to me now...  
I know you won't forgive me... but I truly am sorry...  
Please... don't hate me for having this happen to you...  
Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted... for you to become a half-breed..._

Latias.

I simply sighed after reading this as I tried to fight back my tears. I could obviously see a few bumps on Latias as well, so I knew that she was truthful when she said that. I could even see a large cut on her back from where I sat so I knew she probably had to fight hard to get us out. I simply hugged Latias from behind and wrapped my arms around her waste. "I can see you're battle scars as plain as day, Latias... I forgive you... but there is a punishment in order..." I frowned at her. "From now on, you may only eat Pokemon food unless I say you can eat me or Shelly again." "Latias..." she sobbed as she nodded her head in sorrow.

"Wait... when's the next contest supposed to be?" I asked mom. "It's going to be held in two days from now in the contest hall of Slateport. We really need to train double-time if we want to win this one... as well as trying to figure out how to deal with you being a hybrid," Shelly frowned. "I'm sure I'll think of something... hopefully..." I sighed, hoping that I could just enter the contest and not face subjugation. Little did I know that I wouldn't be the only Hybrid participating.


	17. Ch17: Mismagius (Absorption)

**Ch16**

 **Location: Celestic Town, Sinnoh**

 **Name: Rachel**

"Okay. You remember our mission right, Lops?" I asked my partner as we walked through Celestic Town. We were sent there on a mission given by Ya-Ya, who said that it was the perfect mission that newbies like us could handle. "Of course! We need to go into the ruins of the town to try and find a strange ghost Pokemon that is spooking the townsfolk at night. But sources surrounding the Pokemon are fishy," Lops smiled happily as we reached the ruins of Celestic Town, the prime hot spot of the spectral happenings in town.

"Yep. So we need to stay here and wait for this mystery ghost Pokemon to come out and basically capture and befriend it," I smiled. "Heh. I'd like that a lot," Lops smiled happily, winking at me. I winked right back at her, letting her know I had the exact same thing on my mind. See, we had studied about vore since our first session and we learned of a special kind of vore known as absorption vore.

Very few people had done this type of vore because those that did had gained immeasurable psychic capabilities because of it. I even saw an article about certain Psychic type Gym Leaders like Sabrina, Olympia, and even our reigning champion Cynthia had all gotten absorbed at least once and then came out with amazing power in different forms. Sabrina gained immense psychic prowess, Cynthia a sixth sense to see the future, and Olympia the ability to see the universe when she closed her eyes. And both of us wanted in on that, but only because we knew that absorption vore was proven as a safe vore. It was just unpredictable as to what abilities the absorbed party would get.

"It's officially dark out... what do you think we should do to bring out this ghost type Pokemon?" Lops asked after we waited past sunset and the moonlight was the only light on us. "How about we just play some games until it shows up? In fact, we could play some specter games that ghost Pokemon love!" I smiled, knowing a few ghost games because of a local Froslass legend in Snowpoint. "What games do you want to play?" Lops asked. "How about live or die?" asked a voice that sounded almost feminine... but I only thought I was hearing things at this point.

"Did... did you say something, Lops?" I asked, hoping that she was a secret ventriloquist. "N-No... I thought you said something..." Lops gulped back to me. "I think I have a feeling of who said that then..." I looked around and basically tried to sense where this Pokemon could possibly be hiding. "We know you're around here, Miss Ghost. So just come on out and maybe we can talk?" I asked, putting on some bravery even if Lops was getting somewhat scared.

"Teehee! Oh well... no use in being spooky if you can't scare the spooked..." the female voice said as an image formed directly in between me and Lops. It was a Mismagius, a Pokemon known for being full of mischief and always getting into trouble. "Heh. Glad to see you finally came out and into the moonlight, hon!" I smiled at her as Lops simply exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Hmm... I heard what you were talking about during the sunset..." Mismagius smiled at me and Lops, making Lops gasp a bit and making me a little embarrassed. "Oh yeah? And what did you think of it?" I asked her. "I think you two are idiots... you have no idea what kind of powers you'll get from being inside of me for any amount of time. You may even become ghosts yourselves!" Mismagius glared at us, making me a little bit worried. "Wait... if that's the case, how come all the reports say that it's safe, just unpredictable?" Lops asked.

"What do you mean? What reports are you talking about?" Mismagius asked. "The ones that involved girls experimenting with absorption vore with their ghost Pokemon and gaining psychic abilities after returning... right?" I smiled. "Hah! That is if they return at all! Ghost Pokemon are completely unpredictable with few exceptions, such as myself," Mismagius frowned at us. "How would you know?" Lops asked her.

Mismagius simply sighed and glared at my bunny, stopping her in place with paralyzing effects. "Because, Anthro was her name-o, I was a human once before I experienced absorption!" Mismagius exclaimed, shocking both of us right there. She then actually looked down at the ground and I swore I could see violet tears falling down her face and disappearing upon hitting the ground. "It was my dad's Dusknoir... I wanted to try vore with him and didn't know any better as a sexually active teen... I didn't die in pain, rather I was transformed while inside of him... and then Dusknoir simply laughed at me as I ran away from home... he planned on turning me into this mess... all because I happened to be dad's favorite girl and Dusknoir was just his pet..."

"Well if you ask me, that Dusknoir was a total dick," Lops exclaimed as she recovered from paralysis all on her own. "I know he was..." Mismagius sobbed. "He was so much of a dick that he turned me into this and pretty much tried to tell dad I ran away. I showed myself to my dad and he not only got rid of Dusknoir but let me stay with him forever... at least I hoped that until he died of old age... and he didn't even turn into a Pokemon like I did..."

"Listen Maggie... can I call you that?" I asked, hoping that she'd at least perk up a smile. "M-Maggie?... I haven't heard that in a long time..." she actually shuddered. "I can tell that you aren't nearly as bad as that Dusknoir was at all. So I'm sure you could control what happens to us to some extent, correct?" I smiled at her. "I can... but I don't want to accidentally turn you into ghost Pokemon... I'm just not ready to risk it..." Maggie frowned. "Listen, Maggie. Even if we do get turned into ghost Pokemon, there is a plus side to it," Lops smiled. "And that would be what?" Maggie asked. "You'd have friends that would stick by you until the end of time."

"So you really aren't being swayed?... You want to risk it all?" Maggie asked us with the widest eyes I'd ever seen on a ghost Pokemon. "Yes. We're willing to risk it. So long as you stay as our friend till the end, okay?" I smiled at her. "O-Okay... fine... I'll do it... but if you guys become ghosts... you won't be able to turn back..." "We're prepared for that," Lops smiled as I nodded my head. "Okay... then please put your hands on my robe..."

With no hesitation at all, Lops and I quickly placed our hands on Maggie's robe that hung underneath her and were surprised when it went right through her and into some strange space that seemed very spacious, yet gritty at the same time. "Okay... Hold on tight..." Maggie said as she slowly began to pull our bodies closer into her, the strange, gritty insides of her being starting to get graciously widened with every bit of us going inside of it.

She continued pulling until only our full bodies were visibly outside of her. I could feel Lops's furry hands in the space inside of Maggie's ghostly insides and I held onto them with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to stop now?" Maggie asked as she looked both of us in the face. "Take us in all the way," Lops smiled with a head nod as I did the same. "Okay... after an hour, I'll pull you guys out..." Maggie sighed as she pulled the rest of us inside of her ghostly insides.

When I finally got through, I immediately felt Lops pull me closer and I saw that the inside of Maggie's body was... it was gorgeous! The light show that was inside of her body was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It looked like a bonus stage in some video games I'd played when I was a teenager. "Well... now we're in here... and we can't even touch the ground... if there is any at all..." Lops said as we simply stood there with our bodies just floating in nothingness, the light patterns around us swaying different polygonal shapes of varying colors including red, blue, and pink among others.

"So what do you think? Is it nice inside of me?... Or is it scary? Please give it to me straight..." Maggie said in our heads with obvious worry. "It's beautiful, Maggie... it looks just like a bonus level in a cartoon game I played when I was younger! In other words, I love it," I smiled at her as soon as I felt something going on in my head. Some sort of strange twitch that was really annoying me. "Ugh... what're trying to think of, brain? Just say it out loud..." Lops groaned as she simply held onto my head and I immediately felt something that I didn't expect. I suddenly had a flash in my eyes and I saw Lops from just a few days ago.

It was kind of hard to explain, but it seemed like I was literally seeing her thoughts and perspective of our first ever meeting as well as her encounter with Ya-Ya a full hour before I had arrived and basically ran into her. When Lops finally let go of me, I could see it in her eyes that something must have happened equally shocking to her when we touched hands. "Oh my god... you wet yourself in the pharmacy when you were ten?!" Lops actually began laughing out loud.

I couldn't believe what was happening, but my first instinct was to pinch her right on the neck for laughing at me. "Ow! What's so bad about having a good laugh?" Lops asked me with a bit of anger in her voice. "Easy... it seems you two got your powers now... would you like to come out?" Maggie asked us. "You know what... I think we can come out," I smiled as she I felt a sudden light envelop my body and I got blinded for fifteen seconds, touching soft grass the moment I opened them.

I looked at Lops and she looked at me. She didn't look anything different except for the obvious smile on her face and her eye color had been switched from normal pink color to being red... the same color as Maggie's eyes... "Um... your eyes are red instead of pink, Lops..." I said as calmly as I could. Lops took longer to talk to me until I had some of my hair blow into my face... and then I saw what had happened to me. "P-Purple hair? Sweet!" I smiled, somehow happy with the events that happened to me. "It's not just your hair, Rachel..." I heard Maggie say to me from behind us.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, wondering what she meant by that. One look back at her, however, and I knew that something had obviously gone awry during our time in her. The person I was looking back at was not a Mismagius, but... it was MY BODY! "I don't know what happened... the moment I warped you out... this happened..." Maggie actually said in shock as she looked at us. "B-But what happened to me then?!" I asked in surprise and shock. "You... you became me..." "What do you mean?" "Remember when I said I used to be human? You look just like I did before Dusknoir transformed me..."


	18. Ch18: Reuniclus (Tentacle)

**Ch16**

 **Location: Unown Woods, Unova**

 **Name: Leia**

 _"So what happened to make everyone start hating you?" Lisa asked me as we sat together in study hall together. Being that most of our classes were the same, we were able to bond much more with each other since our first initial meeting at lunch. And I had to admit, Lisa was a truly kind person. She was always quick to defend me anytime someone would even point a spit ball straw and me and would actually throw the spitballs back into the bullies' faces using her Pokemon powers. She was the first person other than family that had ever been nice to me... and I loved her secretly for that._

 _"The moment someone sees a person that looks drastically different and constantly wears clothes they can't take off underneath cute clothes? That was when the school started hating me," I frowned to her as I scooped some tomato soup from the bowl and sipped it gently. "I wish I had clothes like yours," Lisa smiled. "Hm... the ones that don't come off? Or the ones I'm currently wearing? Because, either way, I'm confused." "I meant the ones that you were born with... much like how my dress was on me when I was born."_

 _I sighed and ate some of my cheese sandwich before responding. "If your comment is sincere, you'd be the only one other than mom and dad who has ever complimented my black robe," I said after swallowing. "I don't blame you for thinking that I'm insincere with my comment. I should've been on board with you the moment I saw you getting picked on... but it took me until I was sexually harassed to realize how bad being bullied was... and you have had it for much longer than me... so I'm sorry..." Lisa said completely. I knew she was truthful because she was actually producing small tears on her eyes._

 _"Hey, it's okay... I have an idea as to how we could end this all..." I smiled. "What kind of idea?" Lisa sighed in my grasp. "Well... I've already talked to our parents about the issue... and they know that both of us have been fighting for a long time, nothing has worked, and the school staff, aside from the lunch ladies, are all on the bullies' sides. So we all agreed that, since we are part Pokemon... that we should live wild..."_

 _"Live wild? You mean... live off of scavenging and searching for food? Compete with wild Pokemon for food and water? Wouldn't that be worse than living civilized and with everything we could want?" Lisa asked, shaking at the idea. "Well... fine... I've actually been thinking about that idea as well..." she quickly followed it up with. "Then it's settled. Tonight we escape society and never look back."_

* * *

After my travels inside of Meloetta, I'd found that both me and Lisa had been subjected to vore that same morning, but only after I finally returned to normal size (It took at least an hour of waiting after Meloetta pooped me out... at least she didn't have any crap where I was). While I was inside of Meloetta, she was pleasuring herself on the inside of Sally again. "I couldn't resist," Sally giggled when she saw me. "I don't blame you, hon," I smirked right back at her. "You okay in there, Lisa?" I asked my friend. "Y-Yeah... I'm... aaaah!" she moaned as her image inside of Sally's skin began to twitch and move like crazy.

"Yoohoo!" exclaimed a voice I hadn't heard before. It sounded like a female's voice and it sounded somewhat bubbly in the soapy sense. "Oh? What's this? A Hybrid of human and Pokemon? Sally, you naughty girl." It was then that I turned around and saw who was speaking. It looked kind of funny looking, but I knew it was a Reuniclus by the fetus within the green jelly of its body. "A Reuniclus? And what's your name?" I asked the new Pokemon. "Her name is Felicia and it'd be best if you avoided her..." Sally groaned as she began to spit up Lisa.

"Oh? Do I hear some kind of challenge going on against me?" Felicia asked as Lisa finally appeared out of Sally's mouth. "Ooh! Two hybrids? It's my lucky day!" she exclaimed when Lisa came out. "Er... a Reuniclus?" Lisa gulped as she looked at Felicia's creepy smile. "Please, Felicia, don't do what I think you're going to do... you remember what happens don't you?" Sally asked her.

"What are you talking about? The people I vore are all happy with their new looks, you know? All I needed to do was insert them into my body and they'd turn from ugly to gorgeous!" Felicia smirked. "Um... what did you just say?" I asked, intrigued by what she had just said. "Oh? I'm not repeating myself... unless someone else heard me," Reuniclus smiled. "Sorry... but I'm already beautiful to the point where boys raped me repeatedly in the human society... I don't need to look even more stunning, thank you very much," Lisa frowned.

"Y-You're saying you can make me beautiful? No more looking like a gothic nightmare? No more getting picked on because I look ugly? You could do that for me?" I asked, wondering if it really was too good to be true or not. "Don't listen to her, Leia. Felicia has a bad habit of trying to do good things and accidentally doing something horrid," Sally warned me as Lisa stepped away and back into Sally's grasp.

"Um... what's that supposed to mean? I make people beautiful and I'll prove it!" Felicia exclaimed as she did something I did not expect. She formed the gel surrounding her inside body into two large tentacles and snatched me and Lisa right out of nowhere inside of them! Lisa cried out in fear as I simply gasped and tried to get out fo the grasp out of sheer shock. But it was useless as Felicia had already begun to inhale me into the green gel that was her.

"Felicia! Let them out now!" Sally hissed as I continued to struggle, my entire torso already inside of the tentacle and almost all of Lisa in the other. "Shut up!" Felicia exclaimed as she used her psychic powers on Sally to paralyze her in place. How did I know this? Because, for some reason, I could hear Felicia's thoughts while I was in the gelatinous mold.

"Let us out! PLEASE!" Lisa begged as all of me finally got sucked into the very tight tentacle and Felicia brought us inside and right into the mold's center. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, fearful of what exactly Sally meant by 'something horrid'. "I'm making you beautiful!" Felicia smiled as I actually felt my body go slightly closer towards Lisa... and when we finally touched, we were horrified at what happened next.

For some very messed up reason, Felicia was actually trying to combine our two bodies into one! And we definitely didn't want that! "LET US GO!" Lisa exclaimed as she did another unexpected thing. She formed a Shadow Ball and got a direct hit on Felicia's face, making her wail in agony as we finally felt ourselves stop merging... right after my left hand and Lisa's right hand had melded together up past the wrist, but before the elbow.

"Hyah!" I could hear Sally exclaimed as she actually stuck her head inside of the gel and grabbed us in her mouth, dragging us out while Felicia was still unconscious. "Whew... am I glad you're out of there..." Sally sighed in relief as Felicia groaned awake. "W-What happened?" Felicia asked. Her question was met with a Glare attack from Sally, giving her some faithful justice for doing the same to her.

"You are really clueless, Felicia. You keep saying that combining two people into one is making them beautiful, but you just end up killing off both of them in the process to make an entirely new person! And if you can't grasp how drastic that is, then you're no longer welcome in this place," Sally growled at Felicia. "Wha?... What are you talking about... urgh... my head's spinning... and who's Felicia?" the dazed Reuniclus asked, surprising me and Lisa when she spoke.

"Wait... you seriously don't remember anything?!" I shouted at her as I tried to rush at her with my own moves... only to realize I couldn't because Lisa was holding me back completely by just standing there motionless. "Lisa? What are you doing?" I asked after realizing that she wasn't budging nor was I. "I can sense emotions you know... and I can sense not only fear in Felicia, but confusion, pain, and no anger at all... I think... I think I gave her amnesia..." Lisa frowned.

"Amnesia? You mean like the move?" Felicia asked, almost sounding as clueless as the female bullies at school. "No... I mean memory loss... it must have been from me using the Shadow Ball directly on your internal body structure..." Lisa guessed. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Lisa? You're certain she doesn't remember at all?" Sally asked as she actually began licking off some of the excess gel that was on me and Lisa's bodies... it didn't help our hands being joined together, however. "I'm positive... do you remember your name?" Lisa asked Felicia outright. "My name?... Wasn't it Seashell or something like that?" she asked. "My point is made..."


	19. Ch19: Dedenne (Don't Ask!)

**Ch17**

 **Location: Laverre Gym, Kalos**

 **Name: Brittany**

It had been at least a week since I had gotten vored by Goodra and, to be honest, it was a fun week full of great battles. I won four out of five of the battles and each of them had come back to battle me again after losing only to beat me fair in square. It was great seeing the young trainers be able to learn from their mistakes and actually turn the tables on me, especially since they now had to deal with talking Pokemon instead of regular Pokemon.

"I see that you've been enjoying these battles, Mistress," Valerie smiled to me as we sat in our room together again. This time, however, we were completely clothed. "Well who wouldn't?" I smiled back with a light tap on her nose, which oddly made her blush. "Well I happen to know a place where we could go to as a reward, since we're closed today... but it requires the use of Gardevoir's Teleport to get there," Valerie smirked to me. "Oh? And where would this be?" "You'll find out after we get there."

I really didn't like that Valerie was hiding the secret from me, but if she said it was good and she wouldn't tell me, I knew it had to be good. "Lucky us, I have Gardevoir right here in my pocket," I smiled as I sent out our Fairy-type lovely from her Pokeball prison. "Hey, Gardevoir? Can you take us to my secret place?" Valerie asked her with a wink. Gardevoir smiled and nodded as I went up to Valerie and held onto her hand. Within seconds, we were instantly warped to an area that I didn't recognize at all. It seemed to be a large beachfront with a lush jungle in front of us and a roaring ocean behind us. "This is my secret place: Vore Island," Valerie smiled as she took off her clothes in front of me.

I smiled and did the exact same thing, now comfortable doing it because we were so used to seeing each other nude. As for Gardevoir, I returned her to her Pokeball if only because Valerie told me to. "So what awaits us on Vore Island, Valerie?" I asked her, wondering what kind of Pokemon lived here. "Well, we should probably go in to see now won't we?" she smirked to me as she walked us into the jungle where we saw a whole lot of Pokemon that all looked at us with watery mouths. From Dedenne to Zangoose, every Pokemon looked like they wanted to eat us.

"So... how do we know when a Pokemon wants to eat us for real?" I asked, hoping I didn't have to get stuffed into a tiny Dedenne's tummy. "Well, I notice that that Dedenne's been giving you affectionate eyes since we got here," Valerie smirked as she pointed to the tiny mouse who's eyes were looking at me with the force of a Skitty using a critical Attract. "Aww... but I'm too big for him, aren't I?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't possibly fit inside of his teeny tiny frame. "You'd be surprised, Mistress. My Spritzee ate me at least five times before she evolved into Aromatisse," she explained. "R-Really?" I gulped, wondering how both of them could still be alive after that.

"Dedenne..." the little fairy mouse whimpered as he looked at me with the biggest eyes of all. He basically said 'I can stomach anything. Please let me eat you.' "Are you sure you won't explode on me?" I asked the little one. "Mistress Brittany," Valerie smiled as she held onto my shoulder. "Every Pokemon has the ability to eat a person. They can all open their mouths to insane amounts and their stomachs can expand to fit any size. Didn't you know this?"

I was surprised. I never knew that even with my research. But if Valerie said it was true, then I had to experiment if only because I was more and more curious by the second. "Okay, little guy. I'll let you eat me at your own risk," I smiled as I laid myself on the ground and waited for the tiny mouse to prove himself. "Dede!" he exclaimed in happiness as I slowly watched his mouth extend to an insane size and he engulfed my feet with just one gulp.

I was stunned beyond all belief as my feet got constricted inside of him in the best way possible. "I'm joining in! I haven't been eaten by a Dedenne in forever!" Valerie exclaimed as she positioned herself on me in the same manner she had when we were eaten by her Florges. "V-Valerie?" I gulped, wondering what she meant. I thought we had a Dedenne in the past. "Ever since I traded my Dedenne for a Flabebe, I've been wanting to be eaten by one so badly... now I can do it with you, Mistress," Valerie smiled as she moved her face onto my clit and began to lick it.

I moaned in pleasure as I did the exact same with Valerie's pussy, Dedenne finally making up to my girlfriend's face. I had to admit, for such a little Pokemon, Dedenne was really quick about eating people fifty times his size. "MMff!" Valerie moaned as her entire head went inside of Dedenne's mouth in only two gulps. "You're surprisingly good at this, Dedenne," I smiled from my position as Valerie continued assaulting my pussy, resulting in me moaning at the end.

"MMM!" I moaned as Dedenne continued to steadily gulp me and Valerie down, eventually reaching her naval and my breasts. "You doing okay in there, Val?" I asked her, hoping there was still enough room in Dedenne's already-massive belly. "It's so good... cramped, but in the best way..." Valerie moaned as she moved about in Dedenne. It was by this point that I felt myself ready to climax as Dedenne neared my neck with a smile on his tiny face. "Go ahead, Dedenne. You've made it this far after all," I smirked at the little guy as I held back my urge to climax until he had me inside of him.

The exact moment that Dedenne engulfed me completely and I was now inside of him, I climaxed right in Valerie's face. She didn't last too long either as she soon climaxed as I sucked on her wet pussy, her bitter cum filling inside of my mouth as I finally made it into the little mouse's tummy. "Mm... it tastes so good..." I moaned as I found Valerie's head and began to kiss it passionately. "I've missed this..." Valerie smiled as she snuggled with me in the tight space.

She was right. It was cramped in all the right ways. Dedenne's stomach was constantly massaging our body as we lay inside, further stimulating us as we lay there and kissed each other. "Call Gardevoir out of her ball whenever you want... the later the better..." Valerie smiled as we lay inside of her. "How about we let her out now and we can all make love inside Dedenne?" I asked as Dedenne actually began to move with us inside of him without any trouble at all. "Sounds great!" "Then let's do it!"


	20. Ch20: Pheromosa (Pussy, Egg)

**Ch17**

 **Location: Outskirts of Hau'oli City, Alola Region**

 **Name: Jill**

It was a little difficult trying to make a new life when we were complete strangers to the Alola Region (mom considered herself a stranger because she hadn't been here for over twenty years), but we eventually managed to find an abandoned house on a small island to the southeast of Melemele Island's Hau'oli City. It was a homey little shack hoisted high above the waves, but with free access to the ocean via a convenient ladder that led directly under the island and into a small cave... at least that's what we thought at first!

As it turned out, the house above was a fake and only there to throw people off, because the cave system underneath the island was actually home to a whole group of Pokemon that were more than happy to let us into their little community. "Here, in the Underwater Cave System, we Alolan Pokemon interact with humans and hybrids in harmony and peace," explained a Pokemon who introduced himself as Komala. He was actually talking in his sleep, but I was happy to see that he knew we were there at least.

"Just a quick question, Komala, but is vore allowed here?" I asked as mom licked my face once again. "Of course. All practices of vore are allowed here. Oral, pussy, anal, and even tentacle, depending on the Pokemon," the sleepy koala Pokemon smiled. His manner of speaking full sentences with his eyes closed made me smile a bit as did his saying that all kinds of vore were allowed, even the so-called 'forbidden' pussy vore.

"The only thing is, there is one thing that each and every member must do before being allowed to interact here with our kind," Komala quickly said afterwards. "Oh? And what would that be?" mom asked him. "You must speak to the Queen of the cave, Beauty, and pass an initiation vore test with her." "That doesn't sound so bad," I smiled as I looked at mom with a smile. "Be warned, though. Beauty is an egg-laying Pokemon and she prefers pussy vore above all else," Komala said as we walked away (or in mom's case, slithered).

After talking to a few more Pokemon and a Tsareena hybrid named Harley, we eventually found out where Beauty was. And we also found out that she wasn't your average Pokemon. She apparently was a creature known as an Ultra Beast, a being originally from a different dimension. As well as that, she had a love of sexual activities, especially vore via pussy. She was also a very beautiful Pokemon that made even females fall for her looks.

If everyone we talked to were being truthful then me and my mom were in for quite an initiation. After getting lead to the door that led to Beauty's room by a Lillipup hybrid named Randy, we could immediately smell a waft of fumes that made me intoxicated with sexual desire... almost as if Beauty were expecting us. "You may come in, newcomers," said a very, VERY seductive female voice. It was Beauty without a doubt.

I opened the door and let mom go in first, closing it behind me as I entered Beauty's room. It wasn't anything special, save for all the naughty posters around the room of females and males that were making out with her... among other activities. I then finally got a look at Beauty and instantly recognized her from some tales I heard on Melemele before getting here. She was a Pheromosa, a Pokemon that was more lustful than any Pokemon in the world. "So... you're Beauty, I take it?" mom asked as I could tell she was actually trying to fight the pheromones that a Pheromosa could exude. I had already given in, however, and actually crawled on the ground up to her.

"Indeed, I am Beauty," the Pheromosa smiled as she licked her lips at the sight of me. I couldn't even think straight. All I could feel was wanting to make love with her in any way possible. Even mom shaking me with her flippers could get me out of it. "You want to take the initiation, correct, my sexy subjects?" Beauty asked as I crawled onto her lap and let her grab me by my boobs. I couldn't believe I was letting her do this, but I somehow wanted it all the same... and mom was not too far behind as she soon subjected to the wafting odor as well.

"Hmm... I think I'd like to give you, oral..." Beauty said to my mother as she licked her lips, looking at me with a seductive, bewitching smile. "And you will be vaginal, my gorgeous hybrid..." I couldn't believe what I said next. "Anything for you, my Queen," I said, wondering what kind of scents she had to make me say those words. "Then slide down there and into my vagina," Beauty smiled as she motioned me down to her awaiting pussy and stuffed my entire head inside of it in record time.

Beauty's vagina was incredibly wet, probably the wettest area I've ever been inside, which only made it that much easier for her to suck me in quicker. "Rgh... so good..." I moaned as I heard Beauty gulping at the same time. It seemed that mom was already getting eaten as well. It only took about fifteen seconds until nearly every bit of me was completely inside of Beauty's vagina and mom was already in her stomach completely.

"G-Good luck... Jill..." mom exhaled from nearby. It was too dark and slimy to see, but I could feel a slight bulge from behind my head, which was probably where she was. "T-Thanks mom..." I smiled as I suddenly felt very tired, all of my body finally entering into Beauty's vagina. When this happened, I felt a slight change in the pheromones that she was using as I felt my entire body begin to curl up into a sort of fetal position. At this same point in time, there was something that was covering my entire body, almost like a cocoon of cum, and solidifying me into place. I fell asleep right there not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

The next morning was when I finally woke up... at least I thought I had. I was inside a very dark, cramped space and it made me feel very claustrophobic. "Mom? Hello? Anyone?" I asked from inside the cramped space, trying to move around without much success. I then heard a voice from the outside of my cramped cage of solitude. It was Beauty's. "You did well, lovely little Jill," she smiled as I felt a bump from the outside. "Where am I?... Wait... I'm not still inside you, am I?" I asked, hoping that I couldn't be affected by her scents either way. "You're inside of my egg, which I just sent onto the floor, my pretty," Beauty said as another bump happened.

"Um... how long do I have to stay cramped up in here?" I asked. "I'm trying to get you out right now, honey," said my mom's voice as I felt a bigger bump and saw a crack of light through the supposed egg shell. I waited in place, not being able to move at all until mom did the final blow and I was finally freed from Pheromosa's sticky web of an egg. "Um... what did you do to her, Beauty?" mom asked the one that basically gave birth to me a second time. "It's only a small change, Primarina. A duo of antennae is nothing to feel ashamed of, right sugar?" Beauty asked me directly as I got a look at myself in the nearby mirror.

I was actually surprised that I did have antennae on my head that matched a Pheromosa's. But that wasn't all that was different. I also had a much more stunning appearance with Double F cup Breasts, gorgeous curves, and a beautifully popped booty. "Whoa... I look amazing..." I gulped when I saw myself. "This may take awhile to get used to, Jill, hon," mom sighed to me. "I think I know what you mean, mom," I smiled back to her. It was so surreal to me that I had been this transformed for the better after being in Pheromosa's pussy. "Would you like to do the honors to me then, Primarina?" Beauty asked mom with a smile as she laid down on the ground with her head right against mom's face. "Yeah! Time for some payback, Queen B," Primarina smirked as I simply watched her eat Pheromosa in sheer ecstasy.


End file.
